Fate Of Sorrow
by Enalton418
Summary: The search for Dracula leads Carrie and Julius to Japan where they inexplicably enter the fourth Holy Grail War. What connections must the Grail have to Dracula's Castle? A prequel to Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow.
1. Encounter

**Welcome**

 **This story follows Carrie Fernandez and Julius Belmont on their quest to destroy Dracula… for good. (A prequel to Castlevania: Aria Of Sorrow)** **The Type Moon universe provides a perfect bridge to answer the question: How did Dracula's castle migrate to Japan?**

 **This is a continuation of my fanfic "Midnight Blue" which integrated elements from Tsukihime. If you wish to skip it and start from here that's perfectly acceptable.** **  
**

 **P.S. The M rating is for language and dark themes.**

* * *

The words of Tokiomi Tohsaka echoed in her mind as she paced between the trees.

"Anyone who enters those woods is destined to become lost. That is where your objective lies. If there is to be any hope in reaching that place I must ask you this: Do you believe in Fate?"

The magus, though unquestionably skilled, failed to comprehend magic short of the elements. Carrie's origin was "Inscription" and she had the ability to sense magic at its most fundamental level. It was this 'sixth sense' that guided her past the various barriers the Einzberns had put in place.

Carrie was born in the year 1840 and was twelve years old the first time she killed Dracula. Soon after, her destiny became entwined with that of Malus, a boy whose soul was possessed by the Dark Lord. She spent her remaining childhood in Dracula's castle and eventually sealed herself deep underground where Julius found her over a hundred years later.

Julius walked a few paces behind her. He was of the Belmont clan, a legendary line of vampire killers tasked with the destruction of Dracula. Carrie knew another Belmont during her time, though Julius was far more impressive a warrior than he ever was. Julius could be a klutz at times, as was apparent when he suddenly slammed into Carrie's back.

"Ouch! What's the hold up?" Julius said. Carrie was standing still on the path.

"There's an unusually strong barrier here. We must be getting close." Carrie said. Waves of golden dust only her eyes could see spiraled in front of her. The magical energy spun in a complex pattern different form the dusty trails spread across the woods.

"What do we do?" Julius asked.

"I'm not sure yet" Carrie said. "It doesn't appear to be an attack barrier. It could be nothing"

"Well then" Julius said, kissing the cross he wore around his neck. "Only one way to find out"

He dashed forward before Carrie could stop him. With an audible crack, his body came tumbling backwards onto the ground.

"The barriers gone" Carrie said. Julius struggled to regain his feet as Carrie ignored him and continued forward. The golden trail of dust had become more scattered after Julius walked through. She prayed it hadn't triggered anything nasty.

"Are you alright Julius. Is everything okay Julius" Julius mocked as he tried to catch up.

Suddenly, the dust trail ahead erupts in a powerful cyclone. Carrie's senses become overwhelmed; forcing shut her glowing red eyes and returning them to their typical amber color. A huge force of magical energy was taking place up ahead. Carrie breaks into a sprint.

"Hey wait up!" Julius cried. He was quickly left behind by Carrie's inhuman speed. It was in times like this he wished he had magical powers too. "Only a man can destroy Dracula" he reassured himself.

Carrie could see an enormous building through the trees. Even without her eyes she could sense a powerful spell being cast in the mansion ahead. This was bad, this was very bad. She raced into a clearing but paused to examine the structure ahead of her. From all outward appearances the building looked normal. Large clear glass windows lined the sides without a door in sight. She would need to run around.

Before she could move, the windows in front of her burst into pieces and out flies a heavily armored foe with an invisible weapon. Carrie fires a powerful blast of emerald energy hitting the knight square in the chest; to no effect. "WHAT!" Carrie screams. Her foe closes the distance between them in seconds.

Carrie equips her only melee weapons, a pair of magical rings gifted to her by Fernandez ancestors. She holds them up to block the impending attack but is thrown backwards. Her back stabs into the trunk of a tree. "By the Gods" Carrie curses. She had successfully countered the attack but was still tossed into the air like nothing.

The knight dashed forward to finish her off. Rather than risk another counter, Carrie teleported a few meters away and prepared another emerald orb in her left hand. The knight sliced clear through the trunk of the tree, sending it and its branches crashing down.

Carrie blasts the woman with her most powerful magical attack but it fails to make her so much as flinch. Carrie prepares her rings again, this time thrusting a powerful energy burst into her arms. Their weapons clash, Carrie only being knocked back a few feet this time. "Magic has no effect on her" she realizes. Carrie readies her stance and prepares for another blow.

* * *

Julius hears a deafening crash up ahead and quickens his pace. "I swear if you've lead us into a trap I'll kill you myself Tohsaka" Julius says. He spots Carrie flying through the air and races towards her. Suddenly, she vanishes and the tree she was under is sent crashing down in his direction.

"Curses woman I can't do anything against that!" Julius shouts as he runs out of the way. Through the clearing he notices a sparkle of light on the mansions rooftop. "Oh you've got to be…." his voice is drowned by the crack of gun. A chunk of wood splinters off just past his right ear.

Julius ducks into the brush expecting another shot. He can hear the clangs of Carrie's battle but doubts he could do anything to help. Even Carrie seems to be struggling to hold ground.

"How many snipers do they have I wonder?" Julius says. He peeks around the tree but can't spot the man anywhere. Inside his pocket he grabs ahold of a small wrist watch. These enchanted clocks had the power to temporarily slow time and were his only chance of surviving a gunfight.

Then, just beyond the corner of the building stood the man in black, this time holding an assault rifle. Julius threw the stopwatch into the air and charged. Bullets soared past him, impossible to dodge at normal speed. Julius grabbed one of his battle crosses and threw it. The cross soared through the air before embedding in the rock alongside the man. Julius rebuked with an explosive axe though his opponent leapt aside that as well. His watch stopped and time flew to normal.

The man in black tossed aside his rifle and grabbed a small pistol from within his trench coat. Julius smashed a jar of holy water, erupting the ground in a harmless blue blaze. It wouldn't affect an ordinary man, though it did make it difficult to see.

His gamble proved correct as he heard the crack of a gun through the haze. He missed. Julius immediately pulls out his whip rushed into range. To his surprise, the man suddenly charged with inhuman speed, easily ripping the whip from Julius's hands. He quickly activated another stopwatch and their speeds became matched. "Is this guy able to manipulate time as well?" Julius thought. He broke into a combat stance and punched the man with the best martial arts skillset available to him, to which his opponent countered masterfully.

Suddenly, Julius found himself on the ground with his arm in a lock. A hard tube pressed into his back.

"STOP! STOP! I SURRENDER!" Julius cried, begging for mercy.

"Relinquish your seals and call off your servant, now" replied the man.

"Wh-what?" Julius said.

"You don't have a lot of time. Follow my instructions carefully or I'll kill you. Right now. Right here."

"I'm sorry I don't know what you're talking about! We were guided here by Tokiomi in search of Dracula. That's all I know!" Julius said.

"You mean you're not a master?" the man replied.

* * *

Air is forced from Carrie's lungs as she's slammed into the mansion wall. Before she can breathe an invisible weapon slices the brick alongside her with a metallic clang. She teleports, but is unable to move far. The knight kicks her in the stomach.

Carrie leaps back and pours magical energy into her legs, as the knight swings she steps around the blade, smacks her across the chin, and warps to a safe distance. The knight charges relentlessly, with Carrie struggling to avoid contact with her invisible weapon. She slams her magic rings into the knight's fists, crushing her gauntlets. She steps back.

Carrie gasps for breathe as she eyes the knight, waiting for her next move. She pours magical energy into her arms in preparation for another counter. "I can't go on like this" Carrie thinks. "If only I could separate her form her weapon. But the armor around her hands is too thick for a wrist lock"

The calm air suddenly erupts in a violent breeze as though a hurricane were passing. Carrie struggles to maintain her footing with the wind bringing tears to her eyes. Whoever this was, they were exceedingly powerful. But Carrie wasn't an ordinary human herself. She had destroyed THE Lord of Darkness, twice.

Through her strained eyes Carrie could see a weapon beginning to take shape. There. A wondrously decorated sword with a powerful glow emanating from the blade. The cries countless soldiers throughout time howled in the wind, beckoning the name of its sacred promise. The knight raised her sword high into the air.

 **Ex-**

"Saber Stop!" cried an unfamiliar voice.


	2. Ritual of Summoning

The racing whirlwind around the knight vanished and she spun around to face her Master. "What is the meaning of this?" she cried. Saber despised feeling like she was on a leash. She had been a King in a previous life and wasn't keen on taking orders from strangers. The attackers arrived as soon as she was summoned which left no time to even make an official contract. Killing was never fun, but hesitation would only lead to further destruction.

"She's not a servant Saber. We don't move until we learn more about the situation" Kiritsugu said. Julius knelt a short distance ahead of him with hands on his head.

Saber glanced back and forth between Julius and Carrie with shock in her eyes. They were strong opponents. If they weren't here to fight then what were they searching for? They certainly weren't lost. "I respectfully disagree" she said.

"Then it's your turn" Kiritsugu said, addressing Carrie. "You obviously came here to find us. Here we are."

"We are monster hunters searching for the energy source fueling Dracula's castle" Carrie said, her breath still running heavy from the battle. "I've detected a lay line connected to the castle in this region. After a visit to the Tohsaka residence we were redirected to you, Einzbern"

Kiritsugu nodded, then walked closer to Julius. He suddenly jabbed a fist into Julius's back which exploded with mana. Julius screamed as he fell to the ground. Carrie motioned towards him but paused as Saber pointed her (now visible) sword at her throat.

"Aye, you're foreigners" Kiritsugu laughed. "It's okay Saber I think they're just lost."

Carrie runs over to Julius and turns him over. His lips moved up and down as he failed speak but otherwise appeared uninjured. "What have you done to him?" Carrie demanded.

"Iremoved _the bug_ that had been placed on him" Kiritsugu said. "And I'm not an Einzbern by the way."

"A bug? What kind of bug?" Carrie said.

"A tracer, probably one of Tohsakas. It's too late to do anything about it now. He knows we are here and that we have Saber" Kiritsugu said. "He probably assumed I'd kill you, and he was almost right."

"Thank you" Carrie said.

"Yeah" Kiritsugu replied. He took a lighter from his pocket and lit a small cigar.

"So you know why we are here. Is there anything you can do?" Carrie asked. She helped Julius onto his feet, he seemed fine now.

"Have you ever heard of the Holy Grail?" Kiritsugu said.

"Stories, but none of them are true" Julius said. "All quests for the cup end in death for those involved. No one's dared to try this millennia so much as I'm aware."

"I'm not talking about the cup of Christ. The Holy Grail is a ritual. It's connected to the origin and fuels unlimited mana into our universe" Kiritsugu said. "A wish granting device, or more if you know what you're doing."

Carrie, though never hearing of the Grail in the past, understood perfectly well. If Dracula was pooling mana from Japan a device like this would be absolutely necessary. They weren't here by coincidence. Tohsaka's words suddenly made sense, but why would he send us here only to be killed? Unless….

"Tohsaka is a part of all this isn't he?" Carrie asked.

"We believed so, but you're presence here confirms it" Kiritsugu said. "This war is about to get much more complicated. Come we'll speak more inside."

Saber's armor and sword disappear as they enter the mansion. The dress underneath was regal blue and puffy at the shoulders. The fashion reminded Carrie of folklore she used to read as a child, and she was over a hundred years old. Whoever this woman was she took after something ancient. Julius had similar thoughts. The Belmont's history stretched back a long time yet even with that he'd never heard mention of a ritual grail before.

Kiritsugu opens a large set of doors revealing a gigantic living area. The room came equipped with couches, a regal rug and huge glass windows. A fireplace burned in the corner. Sitting on one of the couches sat two people with silver hair, one appearing middle aged and the other a small child. A small cage with a blue bird sat beside them.

"Elof!" Carrie cried. The bird was her companion; an ancient warlock living in animal form. He knew Carrie most of her adult life though he often came and left without warning. Elof could not speak vocally and only communicated with mages capable of hearing his telepathic voice.

"Oh is this your bird?" spoke the older woman. "I found him flying around the corridor and mistook him for a spy. Silly me" Carrie ran to the cage and opened the gate. Elof immediately flew out and perched on her shoulder. "Jay! Jay!" he cried.

"We have some unexpected visitors" Kiritsugu said.

"I can see that" said the woman. "My name's Irisveil von Einzbern and this is our daughter Illya. You've already met my husband Kiritsugu"

"The pleasure is ours" Julius said. "Though I wish we could have met under different circumstances"

"I'm sure" Irisveil said. "Saber must have given you two quite a hard time. I'm honestly surprised either of you are still alive. It isn't like Kiritsugu to hesitate like that."

"I needed to know who they were, and unfortunately my suspicions were correct" Kiritsugu said. "The mansion has been compromised. It's no longer safe here we need to leave."

Carrie and Julius awkwardly stood at the center of the room as Kiritsugu and Irisveil ran around packing things. The little girl Illya stared at them with beady eyes. She appeared surprisingly calm and cheerful despite the skirmish that just occurred outside her window. "What's your names" she asked.

"What's that?" Julius said. It was strange for him to be talking with a random kid, especially the daughter of a man who nearly had his head. And hadn't they just given introductions?

"My mother introduced all of us, but you never said who you were" Illya said. "We don't get too many visitors. My parents have been so busy lately."

"I'm so sorry" Carrie said. "My name's Carrie and this is Julius. Nice to meet you." She walked towards the couch and took a seat next to Illya.

"No it's alright" Illya said. "I know my dad's gunna go away for a little while. But when he comes back he'll have taken all the pain away. Then we can all live here together."

"I know he will sweetheart" Carrie said, giving Illya a light hug. Julius took a seat on a different couch opposite to them. Being around kid's made him nervous though Carrie seemed right at home.

Two new strangers silently entered the room. They both wore similar uniforms leading Julius to believe they were servants of some sort, or at least employed by the Einzburn's. "Come on Illya it's time to go" said one of the strangers. Illya grabbed a bag sitting by the door started out the room with them.

"Wait a minute!" cried Kiritsugu. He rushed over to Illya, giving her a quick hug. He whispered something in her ear and waved goodbye. Irisviel rushed to them and walked her daughter to the door. The smile on Kiritsugu's face vanished the second he saw them leave.

"I'm sorry about the cage Elof" Carrie silently spoke.

"The family means no harm though I can't say the same about what awaits you" Elof replied. "This is a war you're getting into" Carrie nodded, suddenly noticing the blonde haired woman staring out the window. She didn't mean to leave her out. Perhaps she simply wasn't one for social situations.

"Hey you!" Carrie called, trying to get her attention. The woman turned and questionably pointed to herself. "Yes you" Carrie confirmed. She walked closer to the seating area.

"Is there something you want?" the woman asked.

"They called you Saber before. Is that your name?" Carrie asked.

"What you refer to as _saber_ references my class not my name" Saber said.

"Ah, then may I ask your name?" Carrie said.

"You may not." Saber said, much to Carrie's surprise. "You've become involved in a task that does not directly concern you. As I am yet to make formal contract with my Master I deem it inappropriate to even consider exchanging information so personal."

"I see" Carrie said in disappointment.

"Will that be all then?" Saber asked. When Carrie didn't respond she walked out of the room, probably to find Kiritsugu.

"Quite an interesting crowd" Julius said. "It'd take these freaks over the bloodsuckers at Clocktower any day though."

Irisveil enters the room with a small suitcase in each hand. "I'm sorry to ask this of you so soon, but we do need to get going" she said. Irisveil beckoned them out of the mansion and into a limousine waiting outside. Saber was waiting for them inside, now wearing a black suit. The doors close and the vehicle drives off.

"I apologize for requiring the extra room, as I'm unable to enter spirit form like other servants" Saber said.

"You don't need to apologize Saber, I prefer it this way." Irisveil said. "These long rides wouldn't be as fun without people to share it with."

Though he felt it a bit rude, Julius felt an urgency to know more about the situation. They weren't prisoners after all, or at least he hoped. "Where are we going?" Julius asked.

"I'm not entirely sure myself. Kiritsugu planed things out in advance, he prefers me not to get involved with his work." Irisveil said. Her expression darkened as she turned to glance out the window. "Oh but Carrie! Your bird!" she suddenly said.

"Oh Elof?" Carrie said, she waved her hands to assure her it was fine. "He likes to remain inconspicuous when I'm traveling. He'll be around don't worry."

"Oh that's good" Irisveil said. "Do a lot of people have pets like that?"

"Pets?" Carrie asked. "I wouldn't consider Elof a pet"

"Just friends then? That's lovely" Irisveil replied.

"You still haven't answered my question" Julius said. "What's going on? Why are we in this car?"

"You two don't know anything about the Grail War do you?" Irisveil asked. Carrie and Julius shook their heads.

"Fortunately we have the time. Allow me to explain" Irisveil says, as the car drives off into the distance.

* * *

Buckets of black fluid gushed from the intestines as he slashed through them. There is an incredible diversity of carnage to be found inside the body if one knows where to look. He had been testing each crevasse for several weeks but much work still needed to be done.

"Red! Purple! Blue!" he shouted as he stabbed into the child again and again. It stopped moving; that wasn't fun. He tried to hold himself back to prolong the fun, but it was just so intoxicating. Like trying to hold back an orgasm when you're ready to explode inside. Fortunately he had another toy tied up against the bedpost. She had passed out several minutes ago. He'd have to wait for her to wake up.

"I don't mind the wait, I could use a few minutes to recharge" he said, pausing to glance around the bedroom. The walls were painted a light turquoise though they were soiled with the blood of the father. Men were often fighters so killing them required a delicate balance. Do it too quick and it ruins the fun but hesitate and they may escape or worse call the cops. That happened to him last week. He'd had to burn his clothes and leave wearing the stranger's wardrobe; khakis with a brown jumper, such a revolting outfit.

"Ryuunosuke" whispered a feminine voice.

"Who's there!" he yelled back. Had he missed someone?

"Ryyyuuuuuuunosuke" the voice taunted.

"Bitch are you awake!" he screamed. Directing his attention to the woman tied to the end of the bed.

"Ryuunosuke. Uryuu" the voice continued.

"Cut it out!" he yelled back and slapped the woman across the back of the head.

"….ryuunosuke"

"SHUT UP SHUT UP!" he yelled, shaking her neck. Her eyes snapped open, instantly pulling back upon realizing where she was. That's when she noticed the corpse lying across the floor. He had seen this kind of behavior before. First they'd act all 'surprised', maybe start hyperventilating. Then they'd fight back against their restraints (he'd learned by now how to secure them tight) and start wailing for God or Mommy, Jehovah or whatever imaginary crap they dreamt of. Today was supposed to be special and he wasn't having any of that. He quickly sliced apart a strip of bedding and shoved it in her mouth.

"Now that's better. This wouldn't have been necessary if you'd just do what you're damn told!" he said. She remained still as a statue, probably too terrified to blink.

"You have the drive but your forms all wrong" came a feminine voice behind him.

"Dammit" Ryuunosuke cussed, suddenly realizing his mistake. He turned around to point the tip of his blade at the intruder. She had long dark brown hair and wore a corset with a scarlet dress. Her beady green eyes glowed in the low light of the room. Gorgeous figure too.

"Don't let me disturb you. Please. Continue if you wish" she said.

"I don't like people sneaking up behind me" Ryuunosuke said. It was _really_ irritating actually. It usually meant another fight.

"You have nothing to fear from the likes of me child. I would never harm one of your talents" she giggled.

"You like this stuff?" Ryuunosuke asked. He'd never met someone with the same hobby before. Powerful opponents wouldn't be such an issue if he had a partner. Plus with the extra help he could make pace at finding what he was missing. "I've never had company before" he said.

"I'm terribly sorry child, but I'm afraid I can't stay long" she said, walking towards the center of the room to examine the kid's corpse. "But if it is company you desire I could be of assistance"

"You know others like me?" Ryuunosuke said.

"Haha, you'd be surprised to learn that most all men are _exactly_ like you. If they chose to accept it" she said. "People are intrigued by darkness. It's what gives their lives purpose. Keeps things interesting. If asked they'd never admit a desire to partake in it but why else would they immerse themselves in such a world? How else could you explain books? Movies? Video Games?"

"Don't lecture me on that censored garbage. People like death, _real_ death!" Ryuunosuke said. He grabbed the captive by the cheeks and shook her violently. "I so badly want to get back to things"

"Real is a point of view. If your life were such a story I believe readers would line up to hear all about it" she said. The woman walked closer to Ryuunosuke and stared into his eyes before suddenly kicking the prisoner in the gut. "Allow me to introduce myself. The names Carmilla" she said, flickering her eyelashes.

"You already know my name" Ryuunosuke said.

"Ah yes I do" Carmilla said. "Then tell me Ryuunosuke. Would you like life to become even more interesting? Would you swear to it? Even if it cost you your life?"

"That depends on what you mean. Gosh I've never thought of it that way before." Ryuunosuke said, scratching his head. He'd been into dissections since he was a kid. The first thing he could remember was squishing squash bugs outside his house. They were an amazing green color inside, so incredibly different from beasts. None of his friends never admitted to stuff like that. Though to be honest, he had never asked. "I'm interested" he said.

"Good" Carmilla said. She tossed the child's corpse aside and knelt into its pool of blood. The floor was fortunately hardwood allowing her to easily trace a circular symbol with the crimson fluid. A book was placed at the center which Ryuunosuke recognized as being bound in human skin. When she was finished, she turned to Ryuunosuke and asked "You're hand please. The right preferably." He immediately held his hand forward. He was without hesitation and had wholehearted faith in her work despite bearing witness to such extreme cruelty. It had been hundreds of years since she'd found such an excellent subject for the ritual.

Ryuunosuke paused to examine his hand. Carmilla had drawn a strange symbol in blood using three strokes to end with a jagged point. Blood was such a watery fluid to draw with though the design was executed with utmost precision. "Whoa! You're so good at that!" he said.

"Practice makes perfect" Carmilla responded. "Now stand here and don't move until the ritual is complete" She motioned for him to stand at the edge of the floor symbol.

The blood around the circle started to glow brighter and brighter. Ryuunosuke felt the oxygen being sucked out of the room and a violent whirlwind smash through the windows. For a split second he feared he was going to die, suffocation being his least favorite form of death. Then a bolt of lightning cracked through the roof and the lights went dark. Standing at the center was a short bulky figure.

"Wow! That's Awesome!" Ryuunosuke cried, jumping up and down with glee.

"Impressive. You produced a servant of the Caster class" Carmilla said. "I have other preparations to attend to. I trust you know what to do from here." She instantly vanished, though Ryuunosuke was too preoccupied to notice.

"I ask you. One who summons me. I ask you for your name. Who are you?" the creature spoke in an odd tone. It was such a boring thing to say. Carmilla had gone through all that trouble to create a grand entrance for this demon. And here he was with such audacity. The captive woman kicked and screamed behind him. He mustn't forget about her.

"Uh, the names Uryuu Ryuunosuke and I like killing people as I'm sure you noticed." Ryuunosuke said.

"Very well, the contract is made. We both desire the Grail, and its ecstasy shall be known to us" spoke the creature. He looked down and noticed the book at his feet. "Ah! At long last! It has returned!" he screamed.

"Yeah yeah, it looks cool. This whole things getting a bit cliché though isn't it?" Ryuunosuke said.

"You misunderstand. Here I hold the Book of the Dead! Such a text I haven't held in well over a hundred years! My what preparations must be made for my Lord's return. Oh I can't wait!"

"Lord? What Lord?" Ryuunosuke said, scratching his head. He turned around and sliced the woman's bindings off in one fluid motion. She screamed behind the gag, falling to the floor with a thud. "Hey devil I got you a treat. Wanna eat her?" he said. The woman screamed and tried to crawl away.

"Hmm" examined the monster. The woman shuffled backwards until she hit the back of the wall. They stared at one another with beady eyes. "This one's been spoiled. You've taken away all she has."

"I'm not finished with her yet!" Ryuunosuke said but the monster held a hand to his lips. "Quiet" he said, then kneeling down to remove the woman's bondages.

"Mommy!" came a childish cry from outside the room. "Mommy I'm scared." The woman swung her head towards the noise, tears flooding her eyes.

"You should hurry, best not to keep him waiting" Caster said. The woman cautiously rose to her feet, then sprinted for the door. In the hallway stood the child Ryuunosuke had killed only an hour ago.

"That's not fair! How does he get to die twice?" Ryuunosuke cried. The woman wiped her eyes and knelt to pick up the child.

"Death isn't a typical evolution. It's more than a change in form, it's an irreversible state" said Caster. The woman sprinted towards the door with the child in her arms. Just as she reached for the doorknob, the child sprung fangs and sunk its teeth deep into her back. She screams in terror as she's torn apart.

"Terror in its truest sense, is not a static state but a dynamic one" Caster said. Ryuunosuke had never thought of implementing a ploy like that. He wanted to kill so he just did it. This demon had such art, such craft; the likes of which Ryuunosuke had never dreamed.

"Holy Shit! You're so AWESOME! Unbelievably cool!" Ryuunosuke screamed. This is gunna be fun.

* * *

Kiritsugu calmly exits the elevator onto the seventh floor. Room 723 was the room he had booked last week though as of this morning his key read seven hundred and twenty one. Close proximity to the stairwell, fire escape on the opposite side. The checklist rushed through his mind even as he made his way down the hallway. He memorized the distance between each door and calculated numerous potential escape routes.

He knocked on the door first before trying his key. A soft tap from the other side confirmed their arrangement. Slide the key. Open the door. Check corners. Clear.

Maiya stood at the edge of the hallway. It was a decent sized hotel room complete with two beds, a TV, and a small fridge. A large chest sat on top of the bed farthest to him. He opened it and quickly began assembling pieces to the Calico M950. 5 seconds, he was slower than before.

"Where is the other one I left with you" Kiritsugu said.

"Here" Maiya stated. She pulled a small case out from beneath the bed. Kiritsugu opened the case and quickly assembled the single shot Thompson Contender. 2 seconds.

Kiritsugu set the gun down and broke from his trance. This place was safe, the battle wasn't starting today. "It weighs so much less than Illya" he said. "Hard to believe she's eight years old." Maiya grabbed hold of his arm and pulled him towards her. "Stop. Focus only on what matters in the now" she said and leaned in for a kiss that Kiritsugu diverted. He held her close upon his shoulder.

"We ran into some trouble at the mansion. Tohsaka knows where they are" Kiritsugu said. He couldn't believe he'd been so stupid. Why had they executed the ritual in the mansion? He should have thought to leave before then. "Maiya, if anything happens to Illya…" Maiya kisses him before he can finish. She embraces him as a lover, though Kiritsugu doesn't return the feeling.

"Is she safe?" Maiya asks, her lips nearly touching his.

"She's safe. We sent her to the safe house with the servants" Kiritsugu said.

"Then focus on what we need to do. Win this war. Don't think about anything else" Maiya said. Kiritsugu pushes her away and falls onto the bed. "Who found the mansion?" Maiya asked.

"A couple of vampire hunters searching for Dracula" Kiritsugu said. "I originally mistook him for a Master. The Belmont doesn't even have magic circuits, I should have noticed immediately but I didn't." Nine years. Nine years he spent with Irisviel. And in all that time he'd scarcely found time to practice. "It seems falling in love has set me back" he pouted.

"Don't think like that" Maiya said. She wanted to embrace him further. Kiritsugu always seemed sad when he wasn't on the job. Traveling with him made her feel so alive. It gave life meaning. She prayed the old Kiritsugu would be there to greet her the next morning. "When the time is right, you'll know what to do" she said.

"I hope you're right" Kiritsugu replied. He rolled onto his side and flipped the light off. He kept quiet as Maiya began to snore, but didn't fall asleep for several hours.

* * *

 **Thus begins the Fourth Holy Grail War.**


	3. Rolling Dice

"Glacious!" Olga cried, shards of ice flew from her fingertips into the bellies several fishmen. She had been exploring Dracula's Castle for the past few days after her abrupt dismissal by the authorities at Clocktower. The Mages Association had never fought against Draculas forces before though she thought she could change their minds in light of the new threat. She saw now how foolish that was. Sure the castle resurrected with the strongest dark army ever recorded, but why should they care? This was a new level of selfishness, even for them.

Olga was a descendent of the Belnades clan. An ancient line of witches dedicated to the destruction of Dracula. She was an exceptionally powerful member though only because her ancestors mixed blood with a family of Magus Aristocrats. The Belnades blood had diluted over time since the great witch purge. Most of its members had since become members of the clergy.

Olga had hoped that her Magus ancestry would help pull the Association towards her side. Four months ago, she presented a case for Julius and Ciel (another vampire hunter) to the Mages Association at Clocktower. They had found a young woman with sky blue hair hidden underneath this castle. Olga originally suspected her to be a dark force, trickery on behalf of the Dark Lord. However, Julius authenticated her benevolent nature last week, meaning she had made a terrible mistake. She prayed Carrie would forgive her.

Despite the fortunate turn of events, much still remained unanswered about the witch and the origins of Dracula's newfound power. Olga had been trying to reach Carrie's crystal chamber though the abundance of monsters was slowing her progress. And there was another problem, Dracula's castle rearranged itself after every resurrection rendering her old maps of the castle terribly inaccurate. It still felt like she was hiking for longer than she should have. "Could the castle be growing larger?" she wondered.

"Splash!" came a sudden noise form the basin below as twelve more fishmen leapt from the dark water. Olga cast a bubbly substance in front of her that deflected the poisonous water squirting from their mouths as she stabbed each one in the throat with a ceremonial dagger. Most of the monsters in this castle were defined by a simple set of properties; knowledge of which made destroying them simple. But everyone had their limits and this castle was also home to unpredictable, multi-elemental creatures, not to mention the Dark Lord himself. She shouldn't let her guard down.

Olga entered the next room revealing a small cave-like chamber. Drips of water ran down the walls though it otherwise appeared empty. Olga sat on a small rock and let out a long breath of air. Could this be what became of the castle safe areas? So far she had discovered only one such purified spot, and they were supposed to be common. Dracula's aura could never penetrate those places without help. "Yeah but help from who?" Olga wondered. She had originally believed Carrie to be the culprit. Hopefully more answers would lay in the crystal caverns below. She pulled the paper map out of her pocket to eye to narrow chamber stretching down far below the castle. "Tower of Sorcery" read the label. It was a recent addition to the map, within the past two hundred years she was certain.

The top of the chamber was colored bright yellow, which signified a warp location within the castle. These markers were usually useless since the castle changed its formations every resurrection. It worried her though, what if the area was only accessible from another point? She could waste days trekking around in circles and never find it.

Olga took out a separate piece of graph paper and began filling in the corridors she had just ran through. The shape was highly irregular and ventured awfully close to the edge of the page. Her intuition was correct, the castle had grown. She pulled out another page and stitched the two together. "I'm gunna need this" she said.

A low growl bounced from the mossy walls. Olga quickly stuffed the maps in her bag and stood up to investigate. "Hikaero!" she cried and a ball of light formed at the center of the room. Still, the place appeared empty. "Hmph" Olga said, extinguishing the orb. She walked towards the opposite end of the room and pushed on the door but was shocked to find it was locked. A grunt sounded behind her.

That's when it dawned on her. This wasn't an old sacred chamber, it was a cage. Mossy bushes from around the room suddenly vibrated to life, forming together into the head of a green dragon. Olga had read about such a creature before, the stationary gatekeeper of the Underground Waterway. Avoiding it wouldn't be a bloody problem if the door worked.

Streams of fire poured from the Dragon's mouth as Olga dived to the side and stabbed it in the eye. The chamber was small to be housing such a large creature, she hadn't much room to maneuver. "Glacious!" Olga shouted, calling shards of ice to slam into the creature's mouth. It shrieked in pain and spun its head towards her. She ducked underneath, but the head slammed into a wall causing shrapnel to fall from the ceiling. Olga struggled to avoid it as the dragon coiled back for another attack. She cast a charm to strengthen her defense, preparing for the worse.

The dragon's mouth glowed a bright orange then was suddenly ripped apart down the middle. Sprouts of fire gushed from the open wound igniting its mossy epidermis. It shrieked in pain before coming to a still on the floor, dead. Standing over its corpse was a man wearing a black suit.

Olga brushed the dirt from her pants and lowered her enchantments. "I take it you're not here to kill me or you'd have done it already" Olga said.

"Quite the contrary" spoke the man. His gazed up and down her body. "Scarlet combat garments, blonde hair with radiant eyes and a knack for spellcasting. You're the current leader of the Belnades Clan I presume?"

"You'd be correct" Olga said, puzzled. "Though I haven't heard of hunter like you before. You're not one of the Belmont's" She noticed the boney short sword in his hand and his long black hair. She'd read of similar figures before but something wasn't right.

"I understand if you don't recognize me. Being immortal requires that I change my appearance from time to time, though I assure you my goals are the same" the man said.

"You couldn't be! The son?" Olga asked. The man nodded. "Where have you been all this time!?" Olga demanded. Draculas last resurrection had nearly destroyed all of Europe. The churches forces grew dangerously thin; barely able to contain the dark forces. The mages association managed to maintain secrecy but weren't much help besides that. The world needed the son of Dracula then more than ever yet Alucard was nowhere to be found.

"It's been a complicated century I'm afraid" he said. "In public I go by the name Genya Arikado now"

"A Japanese name?" Olga said. "That's quite the coincidence"

"Is it now?" Arikado asked.

"I can explain later" Olga said. "Right now I need to get into the crystal chamber."

"I wouldn't recommend going that far. The safe havens within the castle are dying and even the greatest of vampire hunters need time to rest" Arikado said.

"I can purify a space myself if I need to, unless you have better ideas?" Olga said.

"Yes, we should leave. Immediately" Arikado said.

"Leave! It took me days to get in just this far!" Olga shouted.

"And I congratulate you on that. But none of that will amount to anything if you get us killed" Arikado said. "My father has already been made aware of our presence"

"Dracula's awake!" Olga said.

"Awake, and furious. I believe he knows more about the situation then we do. He's not in the mood to take unnecessary risks" Arikado said. "He could be upon us at any moment."

"That's not possible" Olga said. In all of Dracula's history she had never heard of the Dark Lord leaving his chambers to confront intruders. That wasn't the way things worked.

"This is not a typical resurrection Belnades. Dracula's powers have been revived in full force. For the first time in a thousand years the spirit and the man are united once again" Arikado said. "How this took place I have no idea" Though powerful as it was, such a union made the Dark Lord venerable. If he were aware of his condition as Alucard predicted he would indeed be wildly unpredictable, like a cornered beast afraid to die.

"Alright" Olga said reluctantly. "Let's get out of here"

* * *

Carrie walked along the water's edge several feet behind Irisviel, Julius, and Saber. They had left the limousine behind ever since Irisviel made a comment about rarely getting to go outside. Saber insisted that they walk the rest of the way. She realized halfway through the ride that they never had a true destination in mind. Kiritsugu intended to fight in the war himself but obviously didn't want others to know he was Saber's master. Still, how could a man let his wife play bait like this? Without Kiritsugu's presence any magus walking by would assume Irisviel to be Saber's master and attack her. This entire battle royale seemed incredibly dangerous but for a chance at the grail? If Kiritsugu's wish comes true their battles against Dracula would cease to exist. Then she would never have to die.

The idea should make her happy, but something about it never felt right with her. From an early age she had always strived to make others happy. She faced her first vampire when she was just a girl, shortly before her mom died protecting her. She stormed Dracula's castle intending to never walk out again yet succeeded in rescuing yet another innocent soul, Malus. That boy went on to live a happy life, he was destined for it. Carrie never saw such a future for her. But what if it could be? She shivered from the cool ocean breeze.

"Isn't it beautiful Saber!?" said Irisviel.

"Yes I suppose it is" replied Saber. "Though I'd never taken the time to realize that before. In my homeland the ocean was always a sign of war. A path for invaders."

"Have you really never seen the ocean before Irisviel?" Julius said. "That seems strange for someone living in an Island nation."

"Kiritsugu showed me lots of things, the worlds just so big I could never hope see it all" Irisviel said. Julius felt uncomfortable with Irisviel's uninhibited joy. He had just learned about her being a homunculus and knew that she'd never live to see Kiritsugu's dream, even if he did succeed. She was so close to death yet overjoyed with life. They appeared at contradiction.

"Kiritsugu sounds like a very kind man" Saber said. Though she was uncomfortable serving a Master who broke nearly all contact with her.

"He is. Though it can be hard to tell sometimes. Joyous things like this always leave him looking sad." Irisviel said. She stared into the water and held her arms out to catch the breeze. The moon was just peeking over the horizon.

"Everyone, I sense something's close" Carrie said. They turned around, having nearly forgotten Carrie was there.

"You've been very quiet Carrie" Julius said, trying to read her expression.

"I feel it too" Saber said, her suit instantly replaced with a suit of armor. They turned their eyes towards a nearby shipping yard. The dark outline of a man could scarcely be made out from on top the crates.

They rush into the docking area and pause as they notice a stocky figure standing center in the path before them. He was tall, and wore tight blue leather. The shadowy figure from before slowly walked out from behind him.

"Kayneth!" Carrie yelled.

"Well isn't this a surprise!" Kayneth said. "Long time no see Carrie. How's that mirror burn feeling?"

"You bastard!" Carrie yelled back. How could he know about that?

"You know this man?" Irisviel asked.

"We met him at Clocktower a few months back" Julius said. "We were seeking help to defeat the Dark Lord, Kayneth had a very vocal opposition."

"The other one is a servant" Saber said, though the observation was obvious.

"The child is worthless" Kayneth said, addressing his servant. "Killing them shouldn't be a problem for you."

Carrie couldn't stand being addressed in such a way. Her amnesia upon initially waking under the castle lead some to think of her as a child. But she looked nothing like a kid and was far from one. Her precise age was lost to her though she was likely somewhere in her mid-twenties, not counting the hundred year leap of course.

"Be sure to tell the others at Clocktower what it's like Kayneth" Carrie said. She decided to run with his little jest. "I'm sure they'd love to hear how you got your ass kicked by a _little girl_. "

"I don't have time for this" Kayneth said. "Lancer, kill them" The servant slowly stepped forward. Carrie noticed as he moved closer how incredibly handsome he was.

"Four against one? That hardly seems fair" Lancer said. Two spears spontaneously appeared in his hands. One gold, one red.

"Which one is his noble phantasm?" Saber asked Irisviel. She didn't respond.

"Don't be so foolish Lancer. The mages are mine." Kayneth said, walking steadily along the side of the path.

"Do we have a plan?" Julius asks. Irisviel nods and whispers, "Me and you will tackle Kayneth. Carrie and Saber can handle the servant" she turns to Carrie. "Can you create a brief distraction?"

Carrie nods. "I can. Be careful not to get too close to Julius" she says. Kayneth and the servant close into striking distance.

Lancer strikes! Saber deflects the blow with her invisible sword as Carrie fires a powerful emerald blast at Kayneth, then charges Lancer with her rings. Swords, rings, and Lances clang against one another in fury.

A black shell-like substance sprouts from the ground in front of Kayneth shielding him from Carrie's attack. He sees right through the diversion, blocking a silver beam from Irisviel as well. Irisviel was aware how much more skilled a magus Kayneth was and would never engage him in battle under normal circumstances. They had a trick up their sleeve however. Julius throws a battle axe over the barrier. It explodes but Kayneth drains the electrical energy from the weapon and sends it hurling into one of Irisviel's crystal birds, obliterating it.

"You're quite skilled Saber. I'm impressed" said Lancer, their weapons locked in place. "Miss Blue here though, she seems a bit weak" He shoves their weapons to the side and stabs Carrie in the leg with his gold staff.

Saber sweeps her sword in front of her and stands between Lancer and Carrie. The wind concealing her blade vanishes. "Carrie is not a Servant" Saber says. "But even without the power of the grail she's more than a match for you."

"Maybe. But we will never know." Lancer says. "She's a bit out of commission at the moment." Carrie tries to stand but her leg is paralyzed to the hip. Saber acknowledges her handicap and raises her sword. "Then we'll finish this ourselves!" she says.

Irisviel struggles to hold back the swarms of black tentacles diving towards her and Julius. A dark shell floats around Kayneth sides, soaring around deflecting the daggers and crosses Julius throws towards them. Irisviel disarms her projections and grabs Julius by the shoulder. "Is that the signal?" Julius thinks, leaping to the side to avoid an energy blast. He unhooks his primary weapon and thrashes the whip towards Kayneths shield, cracking it into pieces.

"Impossible!" Kayneth cries, suddenly realizing his mistake. Julius was a Belmont, heir to the legendary whip Vampire Killer. Belmont's had little magical ability yet succeeded time and time again at destroying the Dark Lord Dracula. They did this by ripping Dracula's power away from him, forcing the Count to face them man to man. By bringing him to their level, the Belmont's could triumph on skill regardless of the difference in power. In essence, the whip was a magic canceler.

Kayneth struggled to summon more artifacts, but Julius popped each projection like a balloon. All his ancestors' magic crests adding to his power. All the years he had invested in perfecting each technique. Years of his life wasted on researching the most intricate spells. _Worthless_. In desperation, he pulls a small dagger from his pouch and deflects a blow from the whip. Julius twirls the weapon around and slashes Kayneth across the face.

Saber and Lancer exchanged furious blows one after the other, neither seeming to gain ground. Saber tried forcing her way into Lancer's circle, but couldn't find an opening that didn't leave her compromised to the man's noble phantasm. She knew better than to try such a risky endeavor, and Carrie's wound wasn't healing. She leapt aside as Lancer drove his weapons through the air. Just as she prepared to strike again, a flash of green slammed into Lancer's back.

"Saber Finish him!" Carrie cried. Lancer was left stunned by the blast, unable to move. Saber stared at the helpless soldier with her sword raised.

"I-I can't" Saber said. She hears the echo of a small explosion behind her and Lancers heard bursts apart. His body dissolves into golden dust before her. She spins around to confront the murderer and notices Kayneth running away from Julius along the edge of the shipping containers.

"It's not fair! It's not fair! Stay away!" Kayneth screamed as he tried to jump behind a corner. Something grabs him from the side and pulls him across. Julius slams to a stop, jumping out of the way of a long flying projectile. It smashes into the ground behind him, red fluid gushing from it.

Everyone hears a blood curdling scream as Kayneth is ripped apart by an unseen force. Julius slowly backs up towards the group as strange monsters emerge from all around them. They had no recognizable faces or body structure, each composed of a whirling mass of unrecognizable flesh. Some appeared to walk on two legs, others three, four, or eight. There were hundreds of them.

"We're surrounded" Carrie said, suddenly able to stand.

"I can clear a path" Saber said. "But I won't unless I have to."

"I think now would be a good time" Julius says. Alien beasts were closing in all around them. Saber raises her sword in the air, but scarcely begins charging the weapon when a grenade blows apart a mass of creatures before them. Gun fire rains down on the creatures trying to fill the newly created space.

"Kiritsugu!" Irisviel exclaims. They notice bright sparks flashing from two figures high in a crane above them.

"We need to go now" Carrie says, blasting a group of the creatures apart with violet magic. The group races out of the shipyard, protected by a shield of gunfire from the sky.

* * *

The doors to the shipping crate slammed shut, but he could still hear them. It sounded like a wet sloshy substance was being dragged across the walls though he knew it was those creatures. A worm bite him across the ear.

"Grah!" he cried. "Cut it out for one sec" Berserker stood along the door, poised and ready to defend his master should it open. They had been observing the other servants trying to gather information. This was only the second battle but from what he knew two servants were now destroyed. Lancer and Assassin.

"Argh!" he cried again. Berserker shifted uncomfortably at the noise. "I can't stop if alright!" he told the servant. Hundreds of worms wriggled beneath his skin, accelerating his mana restoration and boosting his powers. But even with their help he struggled just to maintain Berserker.

The worms around his ear made it difficult to concentrate, but he noticed the noises outside had stopped. He wasn't arrogant enough to think they had moved on though. He/she, whoever it was must be lying in wait. Caster was likely behind the enchantment, being the only servant class with magic powerful enough to control so many creatures.

"That's if they are even being controlled" Berserker said, as though reading his mind. Kariya Matou had read about such forms of magic. Spells so dark, so evil, that even the caster found themselves in grave danger. There was no _controlling_ such creatures, there was only death. Only a madman would even consider such pure malevolence.

"Would you embrace such evil if you had to? Does your love for Sakura know such bounds?" came a feminine voice outside the container.

Kariya kept his mouth shut. He'd been thinking out loud again hadn't he? Surely that was it. If he kept quiet whoever it was would go away.

"There's no use hiding. I know you're in there" came the voice again.

"Dammit" Kariya cursed. "Dammit Dammit Dammit Dammit!" If she knew where they were they'd be sitting ducks! She'd roast him alive inside this giant metal oven. "Berserker, open the door" he commanded.

Berserker didn't open the door, he smashed through it. He spun his weapons around the air but there was no one in sight.

"I'd appreciate it if you called off you're little beasty" came the voice, directly behind him this time. "I just wanna have a little chat" she giggled.

Kariya turned to see a woman with a poufy pink headband and glowing green eyes. She was pointing an oddly shaped dagger straight at his neck. "What do you want?" Kariya said.

"It's not about what I want" the woman said. "It's about you. Poor _poor_ Mr. Kariya. But not _as_ poor as that girl. What was her name again?"

"SAKURA!" Kariya screamed.

"Ah yes, Sa-ku-ra" she said. "Such a sweet girl" The woman lowered her weapon and walked towards the gaping hole in the crate. "You're servant can kill me if you like. Though I don't think she'd want you to do that."

"Enough with the games. What do you know about Sakura!?" Kariya said.

"Nothing you don't know" the woman said. "But I do know you desire the grail. _And_ I know how you can get it."

The worms crawled around under Kariya's face, biting and slicing at his connective tissue. "Grah! What is with you!" he moaned. The worms were acting more vicious than usual.

"You're a strong man Kariya. Few could withstand so much pain as you do" the woman said. She walked closer and reached out to touch Kariya's face. The worms bit and hissed, throwing Kariya to the floor with pain.

"Wh-what are you?" Kariya asked.

"I'm Carmilla. Think of me as you're fairy godmother." Carmilla said. "I offer you power. Power far greater than you can control now….and at less of a cost"

"You can save her?" Kariya said.

"How noble. I offer to free you of your pain yet you still think only of her." Carmilla said. "But yes, I believe with our path _all_ will be saved." The worms suddenly ceased their dinner and burrowed deep inside his fat tissue. They were still there, but he hadn't felt so relieved in days.

"Not only her. All of us?" Kariya asked.

"You, your wife, Sakura, Rin, and anyone else you wish" Carmilla said. "All may act upon their true hearts desire."

"I'm interested" Kariya said.

A long smile swept across Carmilla's face.

* * *

 **To be continued….**


	4. War

Carrie sat on a piece of driftwood gazing out into the ocean while the rest of the group slept safely in a hotel. They were taking shifts watching the area for "unwelcome" visitors. A blue bird soared high in the air. A stranger might confuse it with a seagull.

"Did you see anything Elof?" Carrie asked. The bird swooped down and landed upon the sand in front of her.

"Whoever was behind the attack didn't want to be found but…" Elof's voice trailed off as a stream of psychic images flowed into Carrie's mind. She could see a dark mist covering much of the container park with hundreds of shadows twitching and moving inside. It would be impossible to discern beast from man. However, sitting on top one of the gates she caught a glimpse of a young man with red hair. The vision ends.

"He didn't seem at all disturbed" Carrie said. The guy was likely a Master, and in charge of whatever created that disaster. It was probably Caster's work, though she couldn't be sure without knowing the other servants. Even Saber wouldn't tell her who she was.

"That much is obvious" Elof said. "But there is more, earlier that night a servant identified as 'Assassin' was annihilated just outside the Tohasaka mansion."

"Yes, Irisviel is aware of that" Carrie said. "The battle was very conspicuous, possibly on intention. Did you see anything that wasn't meant to be seen?"

"A man shining of gold" Elof said. "Any more is speculation. He wasn't holding a weapon."

"Hmmmm" Carrie said aloud. She leaned back on the stump and looked up at the stars. "Remember years ago, when you said there was nothing more I could learn from you" she said.

"Aye, you'd demonstrated mastery of the dark arts. Even Satan himself would've been fooled" Elof said.

"I thought I'd never see you again" Carrie said. "Why must everything in life be entangled with work?"

"That doesn't sound like you. Did something happen while I was gone?" Elof said. Carrie laughed at that.

"I've been asleep for over a hundred years. Shouldn't I be asking you?" Carrie said.

"I'm serious" Elof said. He fluffed his feathers and took to the air. "I'll keep an ear out for word on the Grail" he said. Carrie thanked him silently as he flew away. The world was a different place now, yet everything was exactly the same.

* * *

Kariya is overwhelmed with a terrible sensation as Carmilla approaches him. The worms were always antagonizing making even the most ordinary actions painful to perform. Constantly they ate away at his insides; devouring his flesh, blood and soul. But this was different. Carmilla had lead him deep underground into the sewer network. Here amidst the tunnels lay an ancient waterway that was no longer used by the Japanese. They could speak freely here.

" _Get away_ " the worms hissed. They pulled and gnawed at his skin beckoning him to leave. But while the worms were intelligent they lacked the sort of reasoning necessary to comprehend their situation. The worms were afraid, and Kariya liked that. He welcomed it. He _loved_ it. The pain he'd endured was beyond description and he'd sacrificed his very life to save her. But despite everything he still desired an end to the pain. This was precisely what Carmilla offered. And if the result lead to Sakura and his own salvation he'd gladly embrace all the evil in the world.

Carmilla held a small jewelry box in her hands. It was finely decorated with red and gold plating and had a large handle twisting along the top. She held an eager look in her eye. "You've seen your fair share of dark magic Kariya. It's unfortunate you've had to experience it from the other side" she said. "Such things don't have to be this way"

Kariya fell backwards onto the floor as the worms teared apart the tendons in his thigh. He rarely screamed from their constant attacks yet the pain was too much to bear. " _GET AWAY!"_ they commanded.

"You're not the boss of me" Kariya said, turning to look at Carmilla. She didn't react at all when he fell to the floor.

"I was going to ask you to sit down. How cooperative those creatures are" Carmilla said. The worms lashed into Kariya's throat making it difficult for him to speak. Slowly, Carmilla opened the box she was holding. There was a baby inside, yet far too small to be a child of birth. Its flesh was colored deep red and its body shook violently with its tiny beating heart.

"Just a little more Kariya, and this will all be over" Carmilla said. She grabbed the infant and knelt down next to him. Kariya gazed at her, trying with all his might to confront the pain, but the worms made it impossible to concentrate. One of the worms broke free from his cheek and tried to crawl away. Carmilla scoped it with her hand and shoved it down her throat, the creature shrieked and whined as it slid down. She tapped Kariya's chest with her forefinger and all the pain he was experiencing ceased.

Kariya looked at Carmilla with wide eyes. "How?" he said, but she placed a finger to his lips and climbed onto his chest. Her face incredibly close to his. "You're turn" she said softly and held the fetus in front of him.

"What do you want me to do with that?" Kariya asked.

"It's not as big as it looks Kariya, unlike some things" Carmilla said, stroking his inner thigh with her foot. His thoughts drifted to Aoi. Something about this didn't sit well with him. He hardly knew this woman yet within hours of meeting her she'd successfully removed the worms plaguing his body. He only endured them because they boosted his magically ability, yet he didn't seem weaker. If anything else he felt empowered by her. The gnawing pain was gone, but the power. It was still here.

"I am going to win this war" Kariya said.

"Of course" said Carmilla, she wiped her hand across his chin.

"I'm going to save Sakura" Kariya said.

"Absolutely" Carmilla said. She grabs his cheeks and forces her lips onto his. As he tries to pull himself away she shoves the fetus deep into his throat and steps away from him.

Kariya's eyes nearly pop from their sockets as the lump is forced down his throat. He feels the creature struggle as his body forces the thing deep into his stomach. The fetus lands inside with a soft plunk and begins scampering around the small moist chamber. It's an incredibly unpleasant feeling, though nothing compared to the worms he'd endured before.

*Cough* hacks Kariya as he kneels on the floor. Beads of saliva drip from his mouth as he struggles to keep the thing inside. His stomach keeps curling to accommodate the creature and he feels as though he's going to hurl.

"It has been a most pleasant experience Kariya" Carmilla says. She walks over and kicks him in the gut with the butt of her heel. Blood spurts from the wound.

"What did you?" Kariya struggles to speak as Carmilla kneels down and strokes his arm. A most sinister smile spreads along her lips and she digs her fingernails deep into Kaiya's hand. He tries to scream but struggles to find the words. She had tricked him she must have tricked him. He needed something, was it ayuda? Or tasukeru? He couldn't remember that word but he could recall thousands of others. So many thoughts crossed his mind at once it became impossible to discern which was real. A purple haired child crosses his mind. Followed by nothing, and everything.

Carmilla laughs to herself as she climbs the ladder into the city above. Wet slaps of flesh can be heard below as what was formally Kariya warps into a newborn being. He would be of use in time. But what concerned her more was the shadowy figure climbing behind her and the glowing red insignia on her right hand.

* * *

Saber sits quietly in the hotel room. Carrie, Julius, and Irisviel all went downstairs to eat breakfast. She very much wanted to eat alongside them though as a servant she technically did not require such forms of nourishment. She wished to inform them of her unique disability in time but was cautious about revealing too much about her soul, she was still alive after all. So here she would wait, cautiously searching for signs of distress in the stream of magic flowing from Irisviel.

*Her stomach growls*

"Ugh" Saber sighs. "Not very professional today am I?" She was still bothered by last night and the circumstances of her summoning. She never recalled her scabbard being present at any of the other grail wars she fought in. Using it to force her appearance meant she wasn't necessarily paired with a likeminded master, a luxury she had wished would continue. From what Irisviel described Kiritsugu didn't sound like a bad man though he rarely spoke to her. As if jinxing herself, a knock suddenly comes from the door. She could feel the energy of the contract behind it and knew immediately who it was.

Saber opens the door and the man in black takes a seat inside. Maiya stands near the door with her arms crossed.

"Things have gone differently than anticipated" Kiritsugu says. "We need to rethink our approach."

"Kayneth's death was most unexpected. But we are one step closer to our goal. There are only four left." Saber says flatly. Yesterday's events finally explained why Kiritsugu preferred not to work with her. He was a cheat. A man who would do anything to win a battle, even killing a man while he was down. Whatever scheme he had been planning she didn't want to know.

"Kayneth would be dead now even without those things. And there's five." Kiritsugu said. "That's part of what I wanted to tell you. Me and Maiya saw Assassin yesterday at the container park."

"Then you've always had plans to shoot Lancer in the back I take it?" Saber said, unsurprised by news of Assassin.

"Not exactly" Maiya said behind her. "We were originally going to destroy his hotel."

"The entire building!" Saber said, suddenly realizing her voice was raised. She calmed herself and said, "I must disagree."

"Whether you agree or not isn't the point Saber" Kiritsugu said.

"So this is why you left me with Irisviel? To keep me in line?" Saber replied. His response seemed to imply he knew she wouldn't agree with him. She'd seen such tactics before in her court when a clerk changed the subject every time she asked a question he thought she wouldn't like the answer to. It was a dodge, and not one she desired to ignore if she were to put her life on the line for this man. A command seal bound her to him, but the Servant to Master contract had never been formally made. Not in her eyes.

Kiritsugu sighed and glanced over at Maiya. "We need you to stay separated so we can attack the other Master's without going to war. It's safer for everyone that way."

Saber had made such decisions herself long ago. Destroying an entire city to hold back an advance could kill hundreds of lives instead of thousands. She regretted those decisions every day and never made such decisions again after she was given Excalibur. A war was to be avoided whenever possible, but when such conflict becomes inevitable it's the responsibility of those in charge to maintain order and more importantly humanity. The idea that blowing up a hotel was superior to engaging in an honest duel sounded childish. He knew nothing of consequence nor reasonability. "It's safer for you. Not them" Saber replied.

"Irisviel told you of my wish I presume" Kiritsugu said. "That's what we are here for. And I didn't come here to waste time chatting with a thousand year old hero on morality."

"Sir" Saber said. "I humbly request you allow me to fight by your side as master and servant."

"Request denied" Kiritsugu said. "Irisviel will be here shortly. Me and Maiya are leaving the city to search for the other masters. I don't want either of you to engage until we know more." He broke eye contact with Saber and stood to leave the room, fearing she would whine with some sort of high and mighty rebuke.

The door snapped shut, though Saber could hear Irisviel and Kiritsugu chatting on the other side. She seemed so happy to see him. Saber decided to bottle her pride and wait patiently for her next orders.

* * *

Kiritsugu had not anticipated such difficulty with Saber. She dissented him more than a typical servant. Were a situation to arise he couldn't rely on her to unquestionably obey his word. Thankfully, he still had three command seals. Though using one could further damage their fragile relationship.

"Slow down Maiya" Kiritsugu said. She was speed walking past him down the hallway.

"We should distance ourselves as quickly as we can" Maiya said. "It was a mistake to see them like this."

"I don't want the others to feel out of the loop" Kiritsugu responded. "She is my wife Maiya. And there isn't much time left." Maiya continued walking with her eyes forward, never so much as glancing his way. "I'm sorry" Kiritsugu says.

"Never mind that" Maiya said. "We have a lot of explosives left over from yesterday but no targets unless you count the Tohsaka mansion."

"The other masters will reveal themselves in time" Kiritsugu said. "I'm not comfortable attacking Tohsaka in his residence. He'll be too prepared for that."

"So you do plan on using Saber and the others as bait?" Maiya asked.

"Not necessarily, they are more than capable of helping themselves" Kiritsugu said. "If we win the war, none of the unpleasantries will have mattered."

"And if we don't win it'll all be for nothing" Maiya said. "Bad things happen to everyone."

Kiritsugu and Maiya pay the hotel clerk and drive away. They stop at a Seven Eleven on route for a quick meal. As Kiritsugu waits in line a woman bumps into him trying to get through to the isle. "Oops! Why excuse me kind sir" she says with a quick curtsy. Kiritsugu was always cautious of those around him and he despised situations like this. The woman was in a gaudy pink dress and clearly not Japanese. She was probably just some fool thinking she would tour the world. He checked to make sure his guns and wallet were still there.

They paid for their things and walked back into the parking lot. Maiya walked ahead as she had been acting odd all day. She opened the driver's side door when Kiritsugu felt a sudden shift in magical energy. "Maiya! Get back!" he yelled, and she immediately leapt away from the car.

The vehicle exploded.

Maiya grabbed a pistol and knife hidden in her garb while Kiritsugu similarly pulled a small Uzi from his trench coat. Everyone in the area scrambled for cover, some trying to speed away in their cars. One woman calmly exited the store unaffected.

"Ohhhh my bad. I knew I'd forgotten to mention something" she said, and quickly leapt to the side as Kiritsugu fired upon her. "They always want to talk" he thought. Mind games did nothing but further complicate the situation; catching them off guard was a much better principle. He continued to fire at the woman until she ducked inside the building.

"If we continue fire we might hurt civilians" Maiya said.

"Yeah I know" Kiritsugu said. "And so does she." Whoever she was she had obviously planned this entire event. Yet if the car was bombed why didn't she trigger it while they were still inside?

"Let's plan an escape for now. We'll attack once we learn more about her" Kiritsugu said. "And if need be. We'll resort to plan b." Kiritsugu could summon Saber instantly if he needed to, but wasting a command seal so early on could also hurt him later. They were under attack, but he'd been in similar situations before.

They hear a scream from inside the building. Maiya takes a step forward but Kiritsugu holds her back. Whoever the woman was she seemed to assume he held high moral standards. They could be anticipating this. He prayed she didn't know about his Thompson Contender.

"Torch it" Kiritsugu ordered. Maiya bit the clip off a grenade and threw it inside. The building burst apart and collapsed. Cars from the street squealed to a halt and smashed into one another as they reacted to the shock. The drivers dived under their seats in terror as Maiya and Kiritsugu rushed past them holding large guns. They ran into a nearby park.

Kiritsugu ran behind a stone lantern while Maiya leaped effortlessly into one of the trees. That blast should have caught them off guard but Kiritsugu wasn't optimistic enough to think it killed them. And they haven't encountered the servant yet.

Gunfire sounds from his left. There walks a huge dark figure with mist emanating from its body. The servant. He opens fire, though only to buy time. Even the magus killer was no match for a servant. He would need to find and eliminate the Master quickly.

Maiya leaps down from the tree and runs towards an area thick with brush. She wasn't arrogant enough to think she could take down a servant alone, but assumed Kiritsugu would want her to distract him. Berserker rushes her location, toppling a swing set in his way and wielding the chains as a whip.

"Kiritsugu!" Maiya yells.

"I know I know" Kiritsugu thinks to himself. Dozens of people race around the park leaving their cars in a pile behind. The woman he saw earlier wore a scarlet corset and a pink skirt, someone that gaudy shouldn't be difficult to find. Or did she anticipate this too?

"KIRITSUGU!" screamed Maiya. She had thrown one of her weapons at the beast to throw it off, but its rampage couldn't be slowed. Kiritsugu pulls a flash bang from his pocket and tosses it above the park. He and Maiya shut their eyes, but the blast cripples their hearing. The monster shrieks in pain, dropping its chain and picking up Maiya's side arm.

"Dammit Red where are you?!" Kiritsugu says. He fires upon Berserker once more. Maiya tries to run away, but he quickly makes up for lost ground. He'll be upon her in seconds. Kiritsugu holds his arm into the air, his command seals glowing with power.

"SABER COME!" Kiritsugu commands.

Saber instantly appears in front of Maiya and strikes Berserker before he can attack. They engage in a battle beyond the scope of mortal men, tossing dirt and brush high into the air. Maiya rushes over to Kiritsugu.

"The bitch cut us off" Maiya says, referring to Berserker's Master. "She's probably hiding somewhere."

"They're always watching" Kiritsugu says. "Unless…" his voice trails off as he runs to one of the vehicles in the pile up. Maiya hops in the passenger seat as he speeds away, driving on the sidewalk to bypass the jam.

"Without Saber, Irisviel's alone with Carrie and Julius" Kiritsugu says.

"Are you so certain her plan wasn't to separate you from Saber" Maiya says. Kiritsugu slams on the breaks, starring at the road ahead. "I'm not sure" he says. He pulls out a large phone and dials the number for the hotel. "Explain what's happening" Kiritsugu says, passing on the phone. He jumps from the car and runs towards the sound of clanging swords.

* * *

"We are on our way" Irisviel says to Maiya over the phone. "We were talking to Saber when she just disappeared"

"Do you know where you're going?" Maiya asked.

"Of course" came a reply. "It's all over the news." Maiya glanced up to see several helicopters circling ahead. If they were here the national defense force wouldn't be far behind. Tires screeched as she spun the car around. "Keep on the down low, this is probably a trap" Maiya said before hanging up. She tossed the phone into the seat behind her and watched carefully at the battle ahead. This place could turn into a warzone real fast.

* * *

A woman in pink stands in an open field as Kiritsugu runs towards the battle. He fires a barrage of bullets towards her which she effortlessly deflects with a magical barrier. Mundane weapons were nothing to her. Still, the magus killer didn't deter his movements; even threw a few grenades her way. As he drew close she swung a dagger towards his chest which he easily dodged and punched her in the face. How unpleasant.

Kiritsugu tries again and again to strike the woman to no avail. She didn't seem to be taking him seriously, which was good. He fired once more with the Uzi under his coat causing her to leap backwards. As she rushed him for another attack her pulled his Thompson pistol out from the other side and shot an origin bullet straight for her heart.

The low velocity bullet sizzled through the air. It smashes into Carmilla's wrist, shattering to pieces. She wipes the dust off her arm as she gazes back at Kiritsugu, unaffected.

"A wonderful trick you have up your sleeve Kiritsugu Emiya, but I didn't come here to die just yet." Carmilla said. "Her on the other hand…." She motioned to the opposite end of the park. Maiya was rushing Berserker with the car, leaping out just as it smashed into the monster. Saber leapt back from the explosion, but before she could strike Berserker again he pulled the side arm he had stolen earlier and shot Maiya through the chest.

Kiritsugu lunged at Carmilla, who grabbed his arm and spun it into a lock. "You're conditioned for this. You don't show mercy" Carmilla said. "Even with death at the door of family, you never hesitate. You should be proud!"

"What are you doing? Why?" Kiritsugu said.

"I'll explain everything later sweetie. We'll have lots of time to chat then" she smacks him on the head and everything goes black.

* * *

Saber swung into Berserker as she heard the shot. From the corner of her eye she could see Maiya fall and assumes the worse.

Berserker hadn't been fighting her seriously, yet Saber was unable to pull away to rejoin Maiya or Kiritsugu. The Berserker class was granted a boost to magic and defense at the cost of sanity. Berserker wouldn't act this way on his own. But even as she knew everything was a trap, there was nothing she could do to stop it. Her master had already used a command seal, should she break her cover and use Excalibur?

Berserker leaps away. Saber considers rushing to aid Maiya but suddenly notices Carmilla carrying an unconscious Kiritsugu wrapped in chains. She hoists her sword into the air. "This ends now" she says. But Berserker does not stop, he picks up Carmilla and Kiritsugu and races away from the scene. Saber quickly steals a bike from the traffic jam and speeds after them.

Smoke rises from the residential districts as Saber races by on her bike. Fire dances from several of the rooftops and people run about in a state of panic. The very city was under attack by something greater than just Berserker and his master. Saber steers quickly to her right to avoid someone running across the street. She speeds past several cars on the road quickly gaining on Berserker's location. She pulls Excalibur and prepares to attack when she slams into a woman crossing the road with her dog. The bike slams into the ground with Saber gliding across the pavement for several meters. Skin is ripped from bone though it's nothing for a servant to cry about. She can't say the same for the person she ran over.

Saber gazes out into the street but sees no sign of Kiritsugu or Berserker. All around her are the screams of people and the roars of an unknown force. From the corner of her eye she catches glimpse of a tentacle not unlike the one they encountered the night before.

"How could this happen?" Saber says.

"I wouldn't worry about them. The likes of such are beneath rulers like us" says a prideful voice. Saber glances up to see the Golden King standing proud atop one of the buildings.

"Was this you're doing?" Saber asks.

"Of course not. Do not associate me with such vile creatures." Archer said. "I'm just here to watch the show." He sat on the ledge and patted the space beside him. "Care to join me?"

Saber looked around her, hoping to find another vehicle. "I think I'll pass" she said, and ran back towards the source of her magical energy. If only Kiritsugu were supplying most of her mana finding him wouldn't be a problem.


	5. Purpose

**There's a review on both of my stories requesting a new fanfic. As I already have my hands full with new chapters and other things in my life I can't accept requests for new stories at this time. However, I would be willing to beta-read for anyone interested in writing more themselves. I also encourage people to utilize the messaging feature.** **I'm always up for talking Type-Moon.**

* * *

"Despicable but weak" Archer says. He was sitting on the couch drinking spirits when Kotomine rushed into the room.

"A third party such as this is unprecedented." Kotomine said. "I had heard speculation of Dracula's forces here but nothing of this scale" He paced franticly about the room. It was unusual for him to act in such a way though the situation outside could be a lot for a mere mortal to stomach. Archer had been watching the chaos for some time himself but the slaughter was too tasteless to maintain his attention for long.

"Calm yourself. I won't have my new master behave this way. It is done I assume?" Archer said.

"Yes, Tohsaka is dead." Kotomine said, sitting down. His tone softening as he said "As is my father."

"That is unfortunate" Archer said. He poured a glass and held it towards his new master. "You should relax, things will sort themselves soon. With luck the other servants will kill each other along the way."

"I still have obligations with the church, they will ask questions" said Kotomine, reluctantly accepting the glass. He swallows the entire thing in a single swig.

"Dracula is powerful but not invincible" Archer says. "I could make quick work of him."

"The church is likely already deploying forces to clean up this mess" Kotomine said. "It will look suspicious if I'm not there."

"I'd hardly consider the church useful. Forget them." Archer said. Kotomine tried to relax, but things were moving too fast. He felt the rush as he stabbed the magus and watched his father's dying words. So much misery transpired outside him to which he played no role. It was agonizing, to be worthless.

But no, he wasn't worthless. He was waiting. Perhaps patience was the only virtue he needed right now. He reached across the table and poured another round of alcohol. His servant burst into laughter.

* * *

"I don't care about the monsters, I want his Master!" Carrie told Elof telepathically. He soared high above her, Julius and Irisviel. Saber took off on a motorbike an hour ago though Irisviel assured her she was still very much alive.

"I've flown above every street and there is no one here" Elof cried. That news was deeply disturbing indeed. It occurred to Carrie that the perpetrator may not have had an alternative motive. What if this senseless destruction was their goal?

"We should do something" Irisviel says. "People are dying we can't just stand here!"

"The quickest way to save everyone is to catch who did this" Carrie said.

"I don't disagree Carrie, but Irisviel's right. We can't let these people die!" Julius said.

"Go ahead and assure yourself that. I'm not letting them get away." Carrie said, as she ran into a nearby alley.

"Carrie this needs to stop!" Irisviel cried behind her. Carrie empathized with their cause, but she'd seen enough death in her lifetime. These people were already lost. Worrying about them would just waste time.

"That's not the point Carrie" Elof said.

"There are times when I don't need a mind reader Elof" Carrie said. "Just keep scanning the area. They haven't gone far they just don't want to be found yet."

* * *

"Damn that woman, why is she always running away!?" Julius cursed.

"She'll be fine Julius" Irisviel said.

" _She_ isn't the one I'm worried about" Julius said. They were divided, and the other servants were certainly closing in. The church, the national defense force, everyone was converging on this point. _Sigh_ "It's gunna be a long day" Julius said.

Screams echoed around them from every direction. They turned into a shopping complex. Hundreds of stores, restaurants, and office spaces were connected in this labyrinth which Irisviel assumed would help them free the most people in the shortest time. As they ran into the hallway a group of bats swooped from the ceiling and converged on their location. Julius ripped the group apart with his whip.

"That's strange" Julius wondered. "I haven't seen foes like this since…" His speech halted as a skeleton knight ran towards them. Julius slashed at the creature but his whip bounced off a shield it held in front. A silvery bird dove into the thing from behind, tearing it to pieces.

"I've never seen monsters like this" Irisviel says.

"I'd be shocked if you did. These are draculian monsters" Julius said. Irisviel looks at him strangely and kicks taps the ground with her foot. "Relax Iris, there is one thing we have they weren't counting on. Me." Julius says. He rushes into a clothing store and stabs his knife into a peeping eye. Three werewolves attack his flank but he backflips around their attack and throws axes into their hides with a **BOOM**!

"These monsters can't live on all planes of existence. If we purify the area they will be unable to attack anyone here" Julius said.

"You want me to create a safe space then?" Irisviel said. "You kill the monsters I direct survivors into these areas. Rinse repeat victory."

"It really is as simple as it sounds" Julius says. "Dracula is powerful, but his forces need direction to be effective. So long as Carrie and Saber keep them away, everyone here will be okay." He slashes his whip into an axe armor, praying he wouldn't regret those words.

* * *

A brilliant ball of light explodes into a group of skeleton soldiers as Carrie rushes by.

"I need direction Elof" Carrie screams.

"I'm looking, I'm looking!" Elof replies. "There is no pattern, Draculian forces are everywhere."

"There's got to be a concentration somewhere!" Carrie says, her green orbs explode into a weretiger.

"Things aren't always so simple Carrie" Elof says. Carrie didn't expect things to be simple, but Dracula's forces were mindless for the most part. It _should_ be that simple. Anything besides the obvious only confirmed her suspicions. Someone was in charge.

"But where?" Carrie said. A gorgon charged her position. She teleports a few meters away, letting the beast slam into a brick wall behind her. She slides underneath and kills the monster with a green blast to the stomach.

"There's always a point of origin outside his realm. A mirror, a gateway." Carrie thought. They'd have to activate the structure somewhere they could transport creatures throughout the city. An even distribution meant they were taking care to hide that location. What about a sewer system?

"Japan doesn't have sewers like the states" Elof says. "But there is a subway"

"I don't like it" Carrie says. "It's too obvious a lure. And you should have noticed them coming up from the tunnels."

"And I can be of little use underground" Elof said.

"If I go down there I don't want you coming with me" Carrie said. "You're the only friend I have left, you'll be staying up here. Relay information to Julius and Irisviel." She rushes towards an entryway but stops short of walking down. The stairs leading down into the subway are enveloped by a darkness all too familiar to the young vampire hunter. Her trance is lost as Elof suddenly asks, "Or help them guide survivors outside the city?"

"Yeah" Carrie says, "Do that." She walks down the steps into blackness.

"Is that a yes out of habit or have you truly lost the last of your humanity?" Elof said. His psychic voice dimmed until she could no longer hear him beyond the many layers of dirt around her.

"It's not that I don't care Elof, it's a question of whom." Carrie said, knowing he couldn't hear her. She'd been away too long; his personality had grown a bit distant from hers. She lit an orb in her right hand, illuminating the halls in a dim green light.

"I'm alone again" she thought. Her mind briefly returned to a time long ago.

* * *

"Well well look who decided to show up. It's about time girl" Spoke the woman in pink. She was sitting on Malus's lap in the main throne room.

Carrie threw Actrise's staff onto the ground, intentionally missing the scarlet rug so it clanged hard against the stone floor. "It's done. There isn't a soul in the world that could defy you now….my Lord." Carrie said. She glared at the woman beside him.

"Indeed, I am impressed Carrie" Dracula said. "My forces have grown strong, and with that the call for caution." He stroked the woman's hair, digging his nose into its curls. Carrie had known Dracula to use maidens captured in their conquest but he treated this woman differently.

"I'm sorry I've never introduced you. This is my wife Carmilla" Dracula said. "She has been instrumental in the accumulation of my power for many centuries."

"It's an honor" Carrie said, bowing with her nose to the floor.

"At ease Carrie, you aren't a mere servant." Dracula said. He groped the woman and held her close, "In time I may make you mine as well."

"That's quite a bit of envy in your eyes Carrie. May it serve you well" Carmilla said. Carrie bit deep into her lip until she drew blood. She didn't need to hide her anger if that's what Carmilla was thinking. She wasn't envious for the reasons they believed.

"I understand your reasons for refusing the vampire curse. We could certainly use your human abilities in the future, but Carmilla has addressed some….unpleasantries I'm sure you'd appreciate." Dracula said.

"She doesn't trust me" Carrie said, turning her head to Carmilla. "I couldn't begin to fathom why."

"Now Carrie, I can't have my woman at each other's throats. And _she_ is a vampire." Dracula said. It was true that Dracula's forces had an unusual turnover rating. Actrise was once in his dark court, but defected when Dracula tried using her as a decoy. _She_ never underestimated the child with blue hair and knew killing her wasn't within her destiny. Carrie later followed Actrise to the America's and killed her along with the rebel organization. She hoped that would prove her loyalty and gain her access to the Necronomicon. She even left poor Elof alone. It was apparent now that wasn't enough.

"I've done everything you've asked. I've killed, tortured, maimed, and raped in your name. What more could you possibly ask!" Carrie cried. "This is nonsense. How dare you allow such a snake to come between you and your fiancé!"

"If I have offended you I am sorry. But this is nothing to be upset about. If anything it should be an honor" Dracula said. "Carmilla and I have been talking and we've found a way for you to prove yourself without becoming a vampire"

"I already plan to continue my work strengthening your forces. If my allegiance in in question perhaps we should marry sooner than planned." Carrie said.

"How dare you interrupt him while he's speaking!" cried Carmilla. Dracula yanked her arms back and threw her off the altar.

"Silence Carmilla" Dracula said, turning to Carrie. "You've grown. But you misunderstand. We will celebrate your victory overseas soon, but after we fully welcome you into the family. I've had many wives, Carmilla won't change things between us."

Carrie watched as Carmilla gasped for air and got to her knees. How anyone could enjoy such second class life was beyond her understanding. Were the circumstances different she might pity her. Carrie rose to her feet and asked "What would you like me to do?"

But the Count wouldn't give her a straight answer. Instead he motioned towards a small tunnel on the room's right side. Carrie had familiarized herself with most of the castle chambers but had never run into a door such as this before. Dracula always had a few tricks up his sleeve. She walked towards the doorway to find the staircase spiraling down into the dark.

"To be a vampire is to be at home in the darkness" Dracula said. "There is nothing in this castle that means to harm you, though you must learn to accommodate for those human eyes of yours."

Carrie cautiously approached the archway. She could sense Carmilla staring at her. Anything that made _her_ anxious couldn't be good. Yet even as she approached the staircase was too dark to see anything beyond the first few steps.

"For your sake I'd hope this isn't a ploy to take me as a fool" Carrie said.

"Don't worry about her. Trust in me" Dracula said.

"Very well" Carrie said. She closed her eyes, and took a step down. Then another and another. She familiarized herself with the length of each step, carefully repeating the same actions on her way down. After a few dozen paces she opens her eyes to a world as black as when they were closed.

"I can relax now that I know you aren't watching bitch" Carrie said. Dracula had his ways but she didn't mind him as much as the new girl. She holds her hands out to feel the walls as she descends. It occurs to her that there may be a trap waiting for her in the dark. Seasoned liars had a knack for choosing their words carefully and the Count was one of the sort. She cautiously tapped the step beneath her before applying the full weight of her foot.

The stairway twisted left and right at odd distances. She was familiar with the layout of the castle under the throne room and knew she should have intercepted a hallway by now. This chamber had to have been designed by magic. How long had he been planning this test?

Her thoughts stray to Elof and her things back home. She had told him to await one with the will to destroy Dracula just as she created the pseudo personality. Even now, that ghost lay inside a violet crystal hanging around her neck. But if she were to release it, there was no guarantee how much time would transpire before she could think like herself again, if ever. There was a reason she had phrased Elof's command that way. Could this be a test of strength to force her into Coller2? (the pseudo-personality) The preparations weren't finished and she couldn't risk leaving anything to her dark side. Whatever horrors lay ahead she would need to face them herself.

Carrie continued down the walkway for hours but never reached any sort of destination. She paused to recollect her path. Had there been something she missed? A different turn perhaps? Why had she allowed her mind to wander? It wasn't as if she expected the stairs to lead somewhere solid. She figured out hours ago that the stairs weren't on a physical plane of this castle. She turned around and glanced up to see a faint light at the head of the tunnel. "I haven't wandered far from the throne room after all" she said. Something was off, and she remembered her thoughts upon initially starting along this path.

"I had recollection of home. But that's impossible." Carrie said, turning around. "I am home." She took a step onto solid ground. Her stomach drops.

Carrie clenches her chest and forces herself to take another step forward. "This can't be" she says. "He knows." Her toe suddenly smashes into something hard with a soft thump. Carrie kneels down to feel the object in front. The top is round, and wooden with steel knobs and edges. She clenches a side and swings the chest open. The room is flooded with light as torches around the interior ignite with fire.

Carrie unwinds a large piece of fabric inside the chest. It's a black dress with red seams and dark leather armor. The Count's taste in fashion hadn't changed, though she wondered what sort of gown Malus would prefer. Some woman would find out one day. Her eyes glanced back to the chest as she noticed another item laying on the bottom. It was a document with bold lettering at the cover reading **Operation Leader: Carrie Fernandez**. She picked it up and began reading through the battle plans. It was a typical schematic for plundering small towns. She couldn't help but feel a bit of excitement. Battles like this gave her lots of opportunities to fill soul gems and it felt good to keep on task. Sitting in the castle could make her mind wander. Then she read the slaughters location.

* * *

Carries green 'lantern' dimmed a bit with her sudden realization. Cutting power to the subway without affecting the rest of the city was too much a coincidence. Someone wanted to remind her of the day she was ordered to kill her family. And besides Dracula only one knew of that order, because it was her idea.

"Seek and you will find, but be careful what you wish for" a feminine voice echoed in the dark. Carrie threw her emerald light forward but it split harmlessly into an empty wall. She immediately lit another one in her opposite hand.

"There's no point in hiding Carmilla" Carrie shouted. "It won't save you." Silence met her response.

Carrie ran through the train tunnels, battling aberrant monsters on her way. There was no one there, and the level of monsters didn't seem to grow or decline. It was a foreign city, what hope could she have of finding her way down here. "Coward!" Carrie shrieked. Steps suddenly sounded from her left. The green ball in her hand fell apart and Carrie focused her energy into an enormous cataclysm a few feet in front of her. She felt her feet hover off the ground as waves of magical energy spiraled around her body. The footsteps grew steadily louder. "That's right" Carrie said.

A woman walked into the open and Carrie fired her powerful attack, exploding with a loud fury that shook the walls with such force anyone above them would certainly mistake it for an earthquake. Carrie readied another orb just as Saber steps out from the ruins.

"I hope you knew it was me you were firing at" Saber said. "I expect some explanation." Carrie moves her arm to the side, but keeps the orb engaged.

"I was merely trying to light my way" Carrie said.

"Hmph" Saber sighed. "That won't be necessary" Carrie disengaged her orb, the hallway remained lit by a flashlight in Saber's hand.

"I'm sorry" Carrie said.

"You and I share the heart of a warrior Carrie. As I'm quite all right, there is no need for an apology" Saber said. "But I do appreciate the gesture."

Saber quietly walked forward in the tunnel. Carrie followed close behind, surprised and a bit embarrassed by her sudden appearance. That was one of her most powerful attacks and would have killed nearly anyone else who walked by. Saber knew this. Carrie assumed she was angry but any sign of which was incredibly restrained.

"Kiritsugu was captured by Carmilla" Saber said. Carrie feels as though she should be shocked but her heart doesn't skip a beat. "Is that so" she says.

"The tentacle monsters we encountered earlier were attacking the city. My initial instinct was to return to Irisviel though I noticed monsters of a different sort coming up from these tunnels" Saber said.

"I realized that as well, though not until after I left Julius and Iris behind" Carrie said.

"I assumed as much" Saber said.

They continued walking in awkward silence. Saber seemed to know where she was going, but they were turning down corridors that seemed familiar. Perhaps Saber didn't know Carrie had already searched this area.

"Shouldn't we head down a new course? I've been here before" Carrie said.

"We are heading in the right direction. The monsters have thinned out since the National Defense force arrived. Our opponents will be trying to cover their tracks" Saber said.

"How can you be sure of that?" Carrie said.

"Well for one, there are maps all around the entrance gates. I didn't venture down here without familiarizing myself with one" Saber said. Carrie suddenly realized her mistake.

"I was baited, I'm sorry I didn't…."

"This isn't the time for hindsight. Your enemy lies ahead of you" Saber interrupted. Carrie nodded.

"No, I mean literally" Saber says. The corridor ahead is lit in bright red with a glowing circle inscribed on the floor. Skeleton knights rise from the insignia as if walking through thick gelatin. In front of the gateway is a servant holding an old book and a boy with red hair. The boy urgently shakes the servant's sleeve, a bright red seal conspicuous on his hand.

"Come on we have company!" said Ryuunosuke. The servant snaps his book shut and angrily turns to the boy.

"For the last time, you can't interrupt me in the middle of a ritual" Caster said. The red seal on the floor flickers then vanishes. "See! Now our gateway to the castle is gone." He turns to Carrie and Saber with wide eyes.

"As a Master and Servant engaged in the Grail War, I order you to surrender" Saber said.

"I like the sudden desire for blood, but give me a minute. This is quite the unexpected reunion" Caster said.

"Don't wait on them Bluebeard. Kill them! Let's do this!" said Ryuunosuke.

A puzzled Saber turns to Carrie expecting an explanation. Carrie ignores her, addressing her formal rival directly.

"Is that Bluebeard he called you? When we last met you went by a different name." Carrie said.

"I've gone by many names Carrie Fernandez. And for your information I never actually went by the name Dracula. I merely played the part" said Caster.

Years ago when Carrie first attacked Dracula's castle she had faced and killed a man pretending to be Dracula in the throne room. As he did indeed go down in history as Bluebeard, Carrie and Dracula's forces addressed him by his given name.

"It's been a long time Giles De Rais. But unlike you I'm not so thrilled about this reunion" Carrie said.

"I don't care about _you_ " Caster said. "My beloved has returned! And with what dangerous company."

"What are you talking about?!" Saber said. Caster fell back a step as she spoke.

"Egasp! She doesn't remember me Ryuunosuke. That is too unfortunate" Caster said.

"Can I kill them now?" Ryuunosuke said.

"Yes Yes let's get on with it" Caster said.

Carrie turns to Saber and whispers, "I need that book."

Saber nods. "I will expect explanation later" she says. Her armor and invisible sword form around her.

* * *

Julius smashes the skull of a last skeleton knight in the shoe shop. A dozen or so survivors make their way across the hall with Irisviel. The monsters had been steadily declining for the past twenty minutes but Julius was optimistic about the outcome. Them leaving meant someone had to be attacking the queen.

"Julius!" cried Irisviel. "Come out here quick." He rushed outside the store to see Iris standing alongside a window. "Look!" she exclaimed. Outside was hundreds of troops with tanks and armored cars driving down the street.

"And that's our que to leave" Julius said, but before he could take another step a group of armed woman rush up the stairs. "Hands where I can see them!" a soldier commanded.

"Don't!" cried one of the civilians from the safe room. "They helped us, don't hurt them!"

"Thanks I guess" Julius said. He glanced around the room searching for an escape. Maybe if he used a pocket watch with a jar of holy water they could….

"That won't be necessary" interrupted a familiar voice.

"Olga Belnades! It's about damn time!" Julius said.

"And I thought you'd be happy to see me Julius" Olga said.

"Yeah I would have about an hour ago" Julius said. "Is there somewhere we can talk?"

"Of course" Olga said, the soldiers moved towards the civilians and began ushering them away.

"I don't believe we've met. But if you're a friend of Julius the pleasure's mine" Irisviel said.

"Friend is a weird word" Julius said. "Since when do you have authority with the Japanese?"

"I made a friend I think you'll love to meet, but for now come this way." Olga wrapped her arms around them and rushed beyond the corner. A bright light flashed from the other side.

"Soldiers with memory wipes? Dang" Julius said.

"Come now we mustn't dawdle" Olga said. She guided them into a security car.

* * *

Carrie fired an emerald blast just as Caster disappeared. Saber rushed to strike at Ryuunosuke but her attack clanged upon a hard crystalline substance. Ryuunosuke was frozen, encapsulated inside giant red stone.

Caster appeared floating above them, the Necronomicon open in his left hand. "I wouldn't try that if I were you" he said.

"I've killed you before" Carrie said. "And this time I brought help."

"And what makes you believe I'm without help?" Caster said. A pack of minotaur's storm the corridor. Saber rushed after them. Their attacks were strong but incredibly slow. Saber avoided a giant axe then, as it smashed the empty ground, leapt inside its defenses and slashed a long gash across its chest. As soon as the opponent falls, three more move in to take its place.

"I sought out the Necronomicon my entire life Carrie, yet Dracula never allowed me near this book." Caster said.

"And for good reason" Carrie said, firing several consecutive beams. "That book was destined for me!"

"My child, you had a great destiny indeed but you're mistaken" Caster said. "Why do you think he ordered that attack on your mother to begin with? You were always meant for that castle since the day you were born." Spirals of flame shot from his fingertips which Carrie burst apart with her magic rings.

"My parents were dead long before Dracula's little schemes" Carrie said. "If you want to blame something, blame Thaumaturgy"

"For the death of the Fernandez clan you can blame the Church" Caster said, throwing a ring of energy into the air. "And be sure to thank them for your powers as you do."

"I hold no ill will towards the Church" Carrie said.

"Not yet" Caster said. Carrie leapt into the air in a spiral. Caster dodged the attack but failed to notice the knight in armor as she slammed an invisible sword against his chest.

Caster banged upon the ground, suddenly noticing the dozens of dead minotaur lying about. His eyes water as he looks up at Saber, then turns back to Carrie.

"My, what potential you were granted. I can see why the Count always intended for you to survive our little skirmish" Caster said. He clutched his side as he scratched a boney finger across the book of shadows. "I won't be making such a mistake again. Goodbye my love!" And with that he and Ryuunosuke vanished. In their place stood a beast so large its bulk scarcely fit inside the corridor.

"What do we do?" Saber asked. "Its skin doesn't look that tough." The beast roars, exposing a third eye hidden inside its mouth.

"Nope, we run" Carrie said. As they rushed into the tunnel a huge explosion sounded off behind them, followed quickly by raging footsteps.

"If this keeps up the tunnel will collapse" Carrie yelled, struggling to voice herself over the creatures roar. "I presume you know the way out?"

"Not exactly, but I have an idea" Saber said. "Can you hold him off for a few seconds?"

"We'll find out" Carrie said. She spun around and fired a green orb directly in the creature's eye. It roared a pain, but quickly charged another explosion from its mouth. A violet crystal formed around Carrie as blast hit, shards scrapping off upon impact. As the crystal vanished she shot another orb at the creature but struggled to gather enough mana for another shield. "If only I'd practiced more with Actrise's staff" Carrie thought.

Suddenly a roar sounded from behind her, deafening Saber's voice as she screamed, "Hug the walls!" Carrie slid as close to the stone as humanly possible just as the train flew by. The engine slammed into the monster, but didn't stop. The monster roared as its body was scrapped across the walls deep into the tunnels until it could scarcely be heard.

"What was that?" Carrie said, catching her breath.

"What the train?" Saber said. "I noticed it earlier"

"You know how to drive that thing?" Carrie said.

"My rider skill does" Saber said.

Carrie wanted to laugh, but she couldn't hold air in her lungs. She leaned on Saber as they ascended to the city above. A gloomy mist covered the landscape but the monsters were gone and the defense force had a powerful presence. One of the soldiers quickly approached them.

"Is something wrong?" Saber asked.

"Is something wrong?!" the soldier repeated. "Where have you been? There's been a terrorist attack, let's get you inside." The soldier reached for a small metallic device in his pocket.

"That won't be necessary officer. These two are with me" said a strange man with long dark hair.

* * *

Kiritsugu's eyes snapped open. He was in a large castle corridor with alternating pillars and a ceiling twenty stories tall. He appeared to be alone.

"Argh" he grunts as he stands on his feet. The familiar lump in his coat was still there, he checked to find his guns and origin bullets all in their proper places. "What's going on?" he said. Last he could remember he'd been kidnapped. His magic circuits sparked with life but he was unable to connect to anything outside the room. His phone didn't have a signal either. This had to be some kind of trick.

He began walking forward but has difficulty moving in a straight line. His eyes dance along the horizon searching for balance when he notices the problem didn't lie in himself at all. He could feel the floor wobbling underneath his feet. This room, the entire building was shimmering like waves in a still pool.

"I've seen this kind of magic before Carmilla. You've got some work to do" Kiritsugu says.

"Way to ruin the fun party pooper" spoke a feminine voice resonating throughout the halls. "Would you feel better if I sent a bug report to Microsoft?"

"I'd feel better if you let me go" Kiritsugu said.

"Hmmm sorry can't do that. But while you're here how about we play a little game?" Carmilla said.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	6. A Lesson On Despair

"Less than 200 seconds on the countdown" roared the television.

"This is the largest gathering I've seen in your world yet. You party at the start of every calendar?" Rider said. He was wearing a bright yellow shirt that read "New Year!" with a beer bottle emoji. Waver was sitting on the couch alongside Glen and Martha, two elderly fellows he tricked into believing he was their grandson.

"Aye, but you're forgetting the best part of any holiday. Time off work." Glen said. Waver let out an awkward laugh. _He_ wasn't getting any time off work, that was certain. And monitoring Rider had become a full time job in and of itself. He hadn't wanted to participate in the celebrations at all but he'd need a command seal to keep Rider away at this point. Better to bear with it till morning.

"5…4….3….2….1….."

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Rider screamed. The furniture shaking throughout the room.

"Keep it down will you!" Waver snapped.

"Now now no need to hinder his spirit" Martha said. "It's just one celebration." Waver rolled his eyes at that one. She had no idea the kind of shenanigans he had to put up with. People were already dying in this war. The news described last week's attack as the work of terrorists, but he knew better than that. 77 people died and Japan was hardly a target for religious extremism. Four servants remained in this war and the bloodiest battle was likely still to come. He'd have to be ready.

Waver motioned for Rider to follow him upstairs but the giant was already guzzling down an abominably large bottle of beer. Rider paused momentarily to hold up the glass, "Here's to a fantastic 1999! May it be the finest of the century!"

Was he losing his mind? Those things are sold as a joke, you're not supposed to actually drink out of them! He prayed Rider would stay quiet and play video games all night while he slept, or better yet pass out from alcohol poisoning.

* * *

The stone steps creaked under Carrie's feet as she stepped into the room. The church was dark, quiet, and empty as most everyone in the town was at home celebrating the New Year. It was almost two o' clock in the morning.

"Kotomine wasn't much help to us last time, what makes you think he'd do anything for us now?" Julius asked.

"I don't care about Kotomine. I'm here for the records downstairs." Carrie said. She was beginning to regret asking Julius to accompany her. Though well versed in vampire-lore he was clueless when it came to magic. She needed a magus, or better yet a sorcerer.

"Hence the odd hour I assume?" Julius asked.

"That would be obvious, yes" Carrie said, annoyed. She began walking down the aisle when she noticed an odd glimmer of magic through her mystic eyes. Magic currents coursed through the air in scattered patterns as expected in a church. Holy magic was a hollow type that often fixated on a place or object. She had been inside dozens of churches in her own time and never had she seen a hint of any solid power before. Yet between the golden speckles she could have sworn she caught a shimmer of green. This was something not unlike the chambers she had managed deep under Dracula's castle.

The echo of footsteps broke her thoughts. She quickened her pace past the alter but didn't make it to the door in time before the priest caught up to them.

"It's rather late for you to be out Miss Fernandez. On Grail business I presume?" Kotomine said. Carrie paused without turning around.

"Aye. One of the Master's has gone missing. Have you offered refuge to anyone lately?" Julius said.

"The church is non-partisan in this affair Julius, as you should be well aware. I cannot disclose information on the other Masters." Kotomine said. "But yes, a Master has come by here. Who in particular has gone missing?"

"Kiritsugu Emiya" Julius said. Kotomine's expression remained notably unchanged.

"Interesting" Kotomine said. "And what do you expect of me?"

"Nothing, I'm looking for information downstairs." Carrie said. "Talk things out if you wish, but the records are public. I'm not wasting anymore time." She rushed through the door and down the steps.

"Being public record does not imply barging down any time of the night." Kotomine said, but he did not chase after her.

"She has a knack for running away." Julius said. "Stick around long enough and you'll get used to it." He sat down at a pew in the front row.

"And you simply allow her to do as she wishes?" Kotomine said.

"You make it sound like she's a child. That girls seen things you and I couldn't dream of Kirei" Julius said.

"So you've confirmed she is indeed telling the truth?" Kotomine said.

"Aye. She's a Fernandez alright. The rumors are all true best I can tell." Julius said. Kotomine paced up and down the aisle before finally sitting down in the adjacent row.

"The world has grown more complicated." Kotomine said. "The cards have been drawn, but a few hands remain to be played."

"Yeah, but you can't talk about 'any of that' can you? Sworn to secrecy, Jesus and all that right?" Julius said. "So what can you do?"

"The Pope would prefer that I remain here in the event any Master wishes to peacefully withdraw from the war. And also to preserve the secrecy of the magical order" Kotomine said.

"Well they destroyed half the city last week so can't say that's accomplished much" Julius said. "Was interesting to meet that guy from the Japanese Defense Force though"

"Genya Arikado, better known as Alucard son of darkness" Kotomine said.

"You know more than I thought" Julius said. "You aren't the only one sworn to a level of secrecy you know." Julius reached into his coat and pulled out a small bottle holding a reddish substance. "It's not alcoholic so never mind us being in a church. Cheers to the new year?"

Kotomine took a swig of the concoction and, finding it to be most distasteful, handed it back with a shriveled face. That was enough to get a laugh out of Julius.

"See! You are human" Julius laughed. "Now I know what it takes to wipe the monotone of your face."

"I'm glad one of us finds that amusing" Kotomine said, straightforward.

"So Alucard then, what do you think of him? Do you think we have a chance?" Julius said.

"Of destroying Dracula absolutely, of ending his reincarnation, no" Kotomine said. "His forces would need to be at their full strength and even the best fighters will crumble under the might of such a king."

"I didn't say we were gunna do it alone" Julius said, stroking his chin. "You think we'd need an army then?"

"Perhaps" Kotomine said. "Though the choice is not mine to make."

"No shit captain obvious" Julius said. "You'd be a lot more helpful if you just joined us already. I see no reason for the church to be against our cause."

"It is your partisanship in the Holy Grail War that makes such a thing difficult. Blame not but yourself" Kotomine said.

Carrie emerged from the archway as Julius was contemplating his response. Kotomine was stubborn, even for a priest. The Belmont's had allied themselves with the church on countless occasions though not as much in the recent years. A lot more people believed in God before this century and Dracula has never attacked an industrialized society before. The world was changing quickly, but into what?

"Let's go" Carrie said.

"I was about to say the same thing" Julius said. "See ya again Kotomine"

"I'm certain we shall" Kotomine said as the church doors slammed shut. He considered returning to bed but immediately felt the presence of his servant approach from the backdoor. It was going to be a long night.

"Even the best fighters will crumble under the might of such a king" Archer mocked. "You seriously consider that emo twerp a ruler? Do you even comprehend the meaning of the word?"

"Do I? No. But to them a foe such as Dracula would appear as powerful as a king." Kotomine said.

"Good answer, but you're still lying" Archer said, hoping on top the alter. "Tell me more of this so-called Count"

* * *

"That was unusual. Did you find anything…." Julius started say before Carrie cupped her hand over his mouth.

"Quiet!" Carrie said. "Can't you tell we are being watched?" She released Julius and quickened her pace. Julius is forced to stride at an awkward mix between a jog and a fast walk. Even being a full foot shorter than him, the girl was fast.

"Does Elof spot anyone?" Julius asked.

"Elof isn't talking to me right now" Carrie said. "And no, it's a magic tracer. Anything we say, they hear"

"Then take it off!" Julius said.

"You think if I could I would have already?" Carrie said. "Listen, something odd is going on. I'll explain later but for now shut up and follow me."

Julius grabbed Carrie by the shoulder and pulled her to a stop. "Cut it out will you!?" he said. "Quit acting like you're the only one doing anything around here!"

"We need to get moving Julius" Carrie said, visibly upset. "I don't know what sort of training you had with your Belmont buddies, but I don't play games!"

"Neither do I, but wasted energy solves nothing" Julius said. He turned and pointed to a sign by the road. "See that? It's a bus schedule. Where ever you're trying to go we don't need to walk, run or whatever you're doing."

Carrie let her eyes drop to the ground for a moment. There was so much she wanted to say but there wasn't the time nor the capacity to do so right now. Letting out a deep breath she _slowly_ walked towards the bus stop. Julius wasn't far behind.

"The next bus doesn't arrive till 7 in the morning Julius" Carrie said. Julius glanced at the bus chart then immediately grabbed Carrie by the hand.

"HEY!" Carrie yelped, attempting to pry herself free.

"This is the part where you call me a 'dummy' and run off on your own. I told you we weren't playing games" Julius said.

"Let me go!" Carrie yelled. Julius wasn't holding her very tight, as strong as Carrie was he knew she could free herself at any time. Something inside her was holding her back even if she couldn't realize it herself.

"Carrie" Julius said calmly. She stopped struggling. "I'm not trying to hurt you. We're a team, you can trust me" He released her hand and Carrie stubbornly shoved it inside her coat pocket.

"I know. That's the problem" Carrie said. She kept her head down as she walked, slower this time. "Come on Julius. We should at least try to arrive before day break."

* * *

"Are you sure you don't wish to stay the night?" said Irisviel. It was so late it could really be considered morning at this point.

"I do appreciate the gesture miss, though I must be going" said Genya Arikado. This was his first time visiting the mansion since the attack. He was recently appointed a position in the Japanese government and was busy ensuring the cover up.

"This place is ginormous. My as well relax somewhere" said Olga Belnades "One more day isn't going to hurt Arikado, this is where the action is" Olga was a descendent of an old line of witches dedicated to the destruction of Dracula and his dark forces. She had been the one to originally examine Carrie when she was found hibernating beneath Dracula's castle. She initially mistook Carrie for an enemy which didn't help the two get along during their reunion last night. Carrie didn't seem in the best of moods when she left.

"If I desired such a role in this game again I'd have followed Carrie and Julius to the church" said Arikado. "The world is changing, as is my role in it"

Arikado indeed, was once a champion warrior inside Dracula's castle and played a role in defeating his father on more than one occasion. Unlike Olga and Julius, he didn't originate from a clan and lived forever on his own terms.

"I understand Arikado, would you at least grant us the honor of walking you out?" Irisviel said. Saber stood from her seat at that comment.

"I've navigated larger places than this, but I appreciate the gestor" Arikado said.

Irisveil and Saber silently guided him through the halls to the main corridor. They approach the main door when Irisveil feels a prick running up her arms. "The barrier!" she shouts. Something had passed through the magical gate surrounding the castle. Certainly there wouldn't be visitors at such an hour.

Saber's armor burst into formation and she draws her invisible sword, but before any of them can react further there's an abrasive knock at the door.

"Hello! Anybody in there! Don't tell me they're sleeping on such a night!" bellowed a deep voice.

Arikado set aside his suitcase to swing open the door. The three of them gathered their armaments and prepared to do battle with…..Rider? and a gigantic bottle of booze.

"Well it's about damn time! I was worried you'd let me catch a cold out there" Rider said. He was still wearing the New Year's shirt.

"Servants don't get sick you dummy" said Waiver. He, unlike his large partner, looked terrified.

Saber's sword gushed with wind as Rider attempted to step inside. "What is the meaning of this?" she cried. Irisviel readied a mystic bird.

"Relax everyone. Today's a celebration! You can kill each other tomorrow." Rider said. "Besides, this isn't gunna drink itself and maybe we can come to an agreement. A treaty among kings!"

"You….wish to talk?" Irisviel said.

"Why of course!" Rider said, walking into the main corridor. "Now where shall we have this celebration? This palace must have an audience room." When no one responds immediately, he turns and starts walking down the halls alone.

"Now wait just a minute!" Irisviel cries.

"If you want to speak we can talk in the courtyard, outside" Saber says. If this turned out to be a trap she didn't intend to unnecessarily destroy Irisviel's home.

"Splendid Idea! Tis a fine night after all!" Rider said. Saber and Irisviel quickly ushered Rider the right way, as he otherwise persisted in following any random path through the mansion. Arikado cautiously followed the group from afar. Olga soon caught up with him.

"From what I've read on this war, Rider is a highly unusual character" Olga said.

"It shouldn't come as a surprise" Arikado said. "Summon legends from every point in time and they are bound to behave this way"

"Or perhaps you just refuse to let anyone see you caught off guard. Still planning on going home tonight?" Olga said. Arikado didn't respond. "How stubborn" she thought.

As they entered the courtyard they realized a third servant had made his appearance, and he wasn't quiet about it either. "Gah! How dare you insult me with this filth!" Archer said, spitting out the drink Rider had brought.

"I guess we can rule out the possibility of them drinking themselves to death" Olga said. She tapped Arikado's arm hoping for a response. Still nothing. "Keep it up all you want, I'm not quitting you know" she said. Arikado could be such a boring man. Though Olga had only recently met him, she was well acquainted with the legendary vampire killer. No one in the Belnades clan had ever reached out to him before and her interactions with him were making it apparent as to why. Arikado was like a stray cat. His emotions were difficult to read and he never tolerated anything he didn't like. Though they shared similar goals his nomadic nature made it difficult to remain organized. "Why are you interested in hearing this?" Olga wondered. The three kings were talking ideology, where Olga had never known Arikado to show interest in anything but business.

"I'm not going to kill them, if that's what you're thinking" Arikado said, failing to read her thoughts.

"Strike, better luck next time" Olga said. "Actually I'm astonished you have any interest in the Holy Grail War at all."

"Julius believes there is a connection. And the conflict with Carmilla is disturbing news" Arikado said. "I'm not so careless as the church you work for Belnades. If it's my father's business it's my business."

"And what precisely would that be?" Olga said. "You think Carmilla desires a wish upon the grail?"

"No, if the grail had such a use he'd have shown interest in it before" Arikado said. "There's a piece to this puzzle eluding us."

"Then talk to them" Olga said. "I think you should. You could pass for a king, a servant even"

Arikado smirked, "Not quite".

Internally, Olga rejoiced at that. It was the biggest reaction she'd ever managed to get from him.

"You've both failed to comprehend the true meaning of a King" Saber said loudly, breaking Olga's train of thought. "A King should put their subjects before themselves. His life and work dedicated to the betterment of his people."

Archer burst into laughter, and Rider looked disgusted with that response. Olga couldn't help but feel bad for Saber, despite a hint of admiration. She had the best intentions, but the outburst actually weakened her point. What skeletons the king of knights must have in her closet.

"A true king would indeed follow such a path" Arikado butted in. Archer stopped laughing to glare at the intruder.

"This dialogue is for those anointed Kings by the lowly humans of this world. Mere peasants shouldn't make way into my sight, let alone my ears." Archer said.

"And who might you be?" Rider asked.

"This is Genya Arikado, with the Japanese military. He is aiding in the cover up of the attack one of us recklessly made." Saber said.

"I indeed work with the government at the moment. Though I am more known by another name, that of Alucard son of Dracula." Arikado said.

"A Prince then? How interesting. Come have a seat with us." Rider said, pouring Alucard a drink only for him to refuse.

"Dracula is a tyrant because he cares of none but himself. Such beings only inspire followers among fools and conquerors hungry for power"

"It is not commonplace for a king to be admired by his followers?" Rider said. "This Lord of Darkness, I don't like his style. But I'd never call him a tyrant for keeping true to his path."

"Then given the chance, you wouldn't oppose him?" Arikado said.

"Of course I'd oppose him. I'd even go to war with him. But I'd never disrespect him. You don't demonstrate your age when you make a mix-up like that." Rider said.

"Dracula may think he is all powerful, but his armies are but the toys of children compared to my grandeur" Archer said. "He will be crushed, and his pathetic followers with him."

"Than you'd work to oppose him?" Arikado said.

"Of course, but not with the likes of one such as you!" Archer said with a laugh. "I grow tired of this. If you don't wish to fight I'll be returning to my quarters."

"Aye, good talk with you Archer. Thanks for the drink!" Rider said and Archer disappeared in a brilliant flash.

"Rider, did you seriously come here just to drink?" Saber said. "It looks like neither of us are willing to surrender ownership of the grail, but I think you know that."

Archer shoved a cork into his gigantic bottle and stood on his feet. "There is no harm in a good discussion amongst friends on a night like tonight" Rider said. "Though I've found that none of us can truly be even that. The rifts between us are deep Saber, and to be honest I think you're a fool"

"Hmph, we will see about that on the battlefield" Saber said.

"It seems so" Rider said. "Alright lad, you can quit your whining, we're going home" Waiver graciously leapt into Rider's carriage and the two vanished into the night.

"Thank you Arikado" Saber said, turning to depart the courtyard. "I do wish for us to continue working in parallel"

"Saber" Arikado said. Saber paused before the exit. "You were silent during Carrie's description of the battle yesterday, yet you were with her when it happened yes?"

"I did not follow Carrie during her entire journey under the city. But yes I fought alongside her in the attack" Saber said.

"And Carmilla, the minotaurs, they were neither servants nor master's correct?" Arikado said.

"Neither of us engaged with Carmilla directly, though she did have a command seal yes" Saber said.

"Thank you" Arikado said, and the servant departed.

"I take it you haven't changed your mind about staying" Olga said.

"Indeed, I must return to the castle at once" Arikado said.

"Wait…THE castle? Are you nuts? We just came from there" Olga said.

"I know, but I fear I've made a grave mistake" Arikado said. He rushed from the room before Olga could say another word.

"Well screw you to" Olga said, with no one to listen. She didn't really mean it, but he wasn't much of a team player was he?

* * *

Kiritsugu gasped as he leapt to his feet. The air felt cold and damp though he knew it was just another illusion constructed by Carmilla. He never intended on cooperating with these games and he wasn't backing down. He'd been tied and pricked with needles for three weeds in Brazil as a teenager. He hadn't any family left worth worrying about, and his morality was flawlessly calculated. There wasn't anything Carmilla could do that would get to him.

"What sort of scheme do you have this time?" Kiritsugu asked. There wasn't a response.

The hallway was empty as always. The stone bricks shimmered as though peering through water; revealing the imperfections within Carmilla's magic. Full worlds like this were extremely difficult to cast but a magus would always know when external mana was being channeled in. It wasn't as though he would ever mistake this to be reality itself.

"This is your reality" a feminine voice echoed. Of course it was, what else could it be? Did she think stating the obvious was somehow malicious?

Bored with standing, he began walking down the endless hallway. Impossible stone structures merged and formed around the walls around him. He had tried forcing his way through them before but each encounter left him beaten and in virtual pain. It wasn't worth it.

He checked his coat to find his weapons still there. Whatever lay ahead it seemed Carmilla wanted him to have his armaments. Did she wish for him to shoot a loved one perhaps? His parents? As though he'd never done that before.

"You can't break me" Kiritsugu said.

"I already have" sounded a quiet voice.

The passageway was growing wider and brighter. The dim grey stone became gradually clean and the mossy air replaced with a glistening mist. The walls soon disappeared altogether. Structures unrelated, Kiritsugu gazed upon a desolate landscape. There was nothing.

He spins around to find the chambers behind him vanished as well.

"What I need" Kiritsugu says to himself. "Is a reality marble"

The world he had grown up in was gone, and Carmilla's creation was empty, but he still had a realm of his own deep within the confines of his own mind.

"I dream, and that dream will manifest into reality" Kiritsugu whispered.

Nothing Happens.

He wanders across the landscape for miles, never growing weary, tired or hungry. What sort of things must be happening to his body in the other world? Carmilla had to be caring for him but he had a hard time picturing her changing an adult diaper. Servant's maybe?

What of Carrie? Julius? Irisviel? Saber? Illya?

Were they searching for him? He hoped not. That would go against everything he fought for. Risking their own lives to save his would endanger the entire world. What he needed was for them to find the grail and wish for an end to all conflict.

Yet how would he know when his dream was achieved? Would he be freed from this pain? Would Carmilla let him go? Indeed a world without conflict would be a dream come true. It would look….exactly of a world like this.

He fell to his knees as the realization dawned on him. He recalled Irisviel and their brief time together. Illya would grow old without him; free to live in a world of peace, and nothingness?

A warm breeze trickled through his long hair. He suddenly realized a house sitting a hundred feet or so in front of him. It was a small one story structure with grey siding and chimney full of smoke.

Finding the front door locked, he tried to climb around the side when he noticed a family inside about to eat dinner. There was six people in total, a typical nuclear family with two daughters a son and grandma seated at the table as the father brought over the main course. None of them seemed to have noticed him.

Then he notices the elderly woman grab a small vial from her purse and pour it onto the casserole as the father turns to grab a beverage. Kiritsugu wasn't much of a cook but he had been around enough kitchens to know the fluid wasn't any typical household ingredient.

"You see the best in people Kiritsugu, it's who you are" Carmilla said.

Did she expect him to assume the best case scenario? That didn't sound like him at all. It was always best to assume the worst case and plan accordingly, especially in times of conflict. Were he to see anyone else pouring something into his food his natural assumption would be something sinister.

"STOP!" Kiritsugu cried. He punched and pounded on the glass that would have shattered under any other circumstance.

The family continuing setting the table, but one of the younger children takes notice of him and tugs on the mother's skirt. She turns to him and waves.

"STOP!" Kiritsugu screams. "You can't eat that, its poison!"

"What?" the woman says, cupping her hand around her ear. "We can't hear you Mr."

"Let me in! You have to let me in or you'll die!" Kiritsugu said. The woman laughed.

"That's a silly thing to say. What makes you think that?" she said.

"I saw someone poison the food! LET ME IN DAMMIT!" Kiritsugu said. Smashing the glass so hard his knuckles snapped. He winced as he struggled to place the bones back in place.

"I can't take such radical ideas on a whim sir. I respect your opinion though" she said.

"Opinion? You're not making any sense! I'm not the one about to die here!" Kiritsugu said. One of the children rushed forward and stuck his hand into the dish. The father scolded him and sent him away to wash up.

"Time for everyone to say Grace" the elderly woman said.

"No, it's time to get out! For Christ's sake what of the children?" Kiritsugu said.

"It's the children's favorite. Grandma made it special for everyone. Perhaps we'll invite you over next time" the mother said.

"Look, you want evidence right? Check her purse. There's a vial there she used. It's there trust me" Kiritsugu said.

"I don't know about that Mr. Just because you say something is true doesn't mean it is. I haven't seen any vial" the mother said. "Now if you excuse us, we are ready to have our meal."

"CHECK THE DAMN PURSE!" Kiritsugu screamed. His heart was pounding out of his chest. He knew exactly what the problem was and how to stop it. They didn't need to do anything extraneous they just needed to look and it would be there. It's literally a matter of life or death, how could they refuse to take him seriously?

"Contradiction isn't argumentation Mr. Emiya sir. I think you need to do some more research" the mother said as she snapped the curtain shut.

Kiritsugu screamed! He yanked out his submachine gun and fired at the glass, shattering it instantly. He then leapt into the room and pulled the curtain back.

They were all dead. Every one of them.

"That's right Kiritsugu, now you feel exactly how I want you to feel" Carmilla said.

"This isn't real, such a situation could never take place in the real world" Kiritsugu said.

"So you are aware of your own greatest strength after all" Carmilla said.

"You have nothing, I've given you nothing" Kiritsugu said.

"On the contrary, you've surrendered to me you're single greatest strength today. Hope." Carmilla said.

"There's no such thing as a world without hope" Kiritsugu said.

"How arrogant of you to assume that because you haven't experienced something it must not be true. You don't sound that unlike the mother you killed a few moments ago."

"That was a trick" Kiritsugu said.

"Truth is stranger than fiction. In time Kiritsugu you will come to know real pain. Perhaps not here, but in time" Carmilla said.

The illusion slipped away and Kiritsugu awoke in a small wooden chamber. His arms and legs tied in an extended position upon a wooden board. He couldn't move, but at least the shimmering imperfections were gone. That was giving him a headache.

From the far corner of his eye he could see Carmilla standing at his side. She stroked her nails up and down his chest before moving in close to his ear and whispering, "I promise I will show you true despair."


	7. Discoveries Over Hakuba Shrine

The Dark Lord Dracula impatiently tapped his fingers across the throne. His powers were returning far faster than expected. He should be pleased, but the situation worried him.

"At long last my Lord, we have returned" spoke the skeleton-like creature in a dark grey robe, otherwise known as Death. He wasn't truly death of course. That was a state, a property upon the world that could never be harnessed much less understood by mortal creatures. Even Death himself lacked the vision to see death as it flows among our world. Rather, Death is a demon. Born of human suffering and grim interpretations. Long ago people referred to him as "the Black Death" though that name was stolen as well.

"Indeed we have my faithful servant. And in due time" Dracula said. "Though the situations regarding our rebirth are most unusual"

"My Lord, I haven't known you to be one for complaining about an early resurrection" Death said.

"I would not show such caution if the conditions of my resurrection were clear. The situation is not as it was" Dracula said. "My powers have grown exceedingly fast, yet I am without a human host on which to feed."

"You speak of the chamber deep within this castle" Death said. "Has the subject been taken care of?"

"The chambers are empty" Dracula said. "Not even my own arrogance can cloud what is obviously transpiring"

"She knows" Death said. "That is…..unfortunate"

"UNFORTUNATE!" Dracula screamed "UNFORTUNATE YOU SAY!" His fists clenched hard enough to draw blood. He wanted to destroy something, feed on something. But the castle was bloody empty. "Grah!" he cussed. Perhaps he could destroy a town to vent his anger, though he'd be a fool to start a war this early.

"My Lord, if you do mind me saying, your mortal soul may leave you vulnerable but it also grants you power beyond any incarnation known before" Death said. "With such power at you're command, you cannot lose"

"Possibly" Dracula said. It was the whip that truly frightened him. Long had he known its wraith and his resurrection was near certainly followed by the wielder of vampire killer. It was a fate he could never hope to escape, though never in his life had that truly terrified him. The whip could never truly kill him after all. This was different. He was without a doppelganger, he had resurrected as himself. Vlad the Impaler. Mortal, and vulnerable.

"I will send our forces to investigate the crystal chamber. If anything is hiding down there we will find it my Lord" Death said.

"I won't stop you, though if she is gone it's already too late for that" Dracula said. "Fortunately I have my woman out on an errand to address that already"

"Oh? You sent someone after her?" Death said. "I do hope it's Carmilla"

A smile spread across his face. "Indeed. And we are siphoning energy from a particular Holy Grail" Dracula said. "Though despite the name there is nothing holy about the object"

"What fun!" Death said. "We certainly wouldn't want to rely on the girl's energy to resurrect our forces"

"That can't be helped" Dracula said. "Though there may be hope for her yet"

"Oh?" Death said.

"She was turned once, she can be turned again" Dracula said. "And once she has, the vampire curse won't elude her as it did before"

"She was never the creature of light she pretended to be" Death said. "Would you like me to see to it myself?"

"Not yet, we'll let her energy fuel us a tad further" Dracula said. "What I need from you is bodies. Thousands of them, discretely please."

A scythe appeared in Death's left hand as he spoke, "Now THAT I can do"

* * *

The once quiet forest grew noisy with the morning light. Motoko Hakuba was hiking along a rigid stone path up the mountain. The bricks must have looked beautiful at one time though erosion had torn the road into shreds and cobble. Hakuba Shrine, which lay towards the peak, was a little known location in the mountains of Japan. The shrines around Kyoto had less hazardous trails; though with that came more foot traffic. Motoko rather enjoyed her morning walks in solitude.

She held the end of her kimono as she stepped around some eroded rock. Parts of the path could be quite dangerous were she to slip, though it had never happened yet. It wasn't something to boast about but it was an accomplishment of itself. She had been making the hike every day for the past decade.

Motoko was to become the caretaker of the shrine one day. She lived at the base of the mountain until such a time for her to take on that role. The current caretaker's never had children of their own so she wasn't related by blood. She had initially met them through her father, an astronomer who frequented the shrine for its clear view of the sky. This is what the shrine had become famous for.

The path subtly grew less steep as she neared the entrance to the shrine. The road was more maintained here so she could ease her muscles a bit. The air was especially crisp and cold at this altitude. She loosened her scarf and wrapped it around her face to keep from breathing the coarse air.

The path ahead was free of snow and swept clean of debris. Maintaining the path was one of her duties as an apprentice. It might snow tonight so if not today she'd need to address the path tomorrow.

Motoko pauses before stepping on. The rest of the walkway was lined with hundreds of red gates. There were two stone horses resolute at the entrance of the path. The white stallions were carved hundreds of years ago yet their gazed pierced into her today like never before. Did she see movement from the corner of her eye?

It was a warning. Deep down she knew it to be so. But the rational half of her brain overcame her fear as she stepped onto the path. She slips.

"Yelp!" Motoko cries in surprise. The dark shadows from the stallions loomed over her as if to laugh. "So much for a clean record" she thought. She steps onto her feet and freezes. The shadows in the morning sun, it couldn't possibly emanate from the stone on the mountain before her. A soft growl behind her immediately locks her knees. She tries to will her legs to move but they begin to quiver beyond her control. Perhaps if she could just remain still whatever it was would go away. There were boars on the mountain but they wouldn't attack unprovoked right?

The growl grows louder. She uses her right hand to force her stiff neck to the side so she can look. From the very edge of her peripheral vision stands the silhouette of a dog. It appeared to have several heads but that's impossible. Maybe her vision was shaking as bad as her legs were.

This wasn't a dream. What could it want? Was it a yokai? Or a spirit from the shrine? Certainly the stallions would protect her if she could just make it past. Three steps she calculated. Three steps to the inside of the gate.

Unable to bear any more, her legs burst with an explosion of speed. The creature charges and she slams her feet onto the hard ground with all her might. Her face slams into the icy dirt. She slipped. Thousands of climbs up this mountain and today of all days she failed. The cerberus dog leaps into the air with open jaws….

*BLAM* The creature is forced aside by a brilliant light.

Out of nowhere, a blue haired girl charges the monster with her bare hands. No, they weren't empty. There was a glowing contraption wrapped around her wrist and a belt at her side containing several blue vials. Motoko's eyes snap shut in reflex as a bright red light bursts from the farther down the mountain. The path is black with smoke and filled with the howls of beasts.

"RUN!" shouts the blue haired girl. Just as she slashes apart the creature's stomach, five more dive from between the trees.

"But, I can't leave you alone!" Motoko says. Her bravery surprised even her. It felt much easier to move knowing there were others in danger. The last thing she wanted was to die alone on this mountain.

"We can handle ourselves, now MOVE!" the girl yelled. She struck three cerberus simultaneously with her rings and blasted the fourth into pieces. But the fifth….

"We?" Motoko wondered. "Who's we?" Her body is suddenly pulled backwards into the gated path. A cerberus growls at her from where she just stood. "No!" Motoko cries. She grabs a stick from the ground and rushes towards the beast. "I won't let you fight alone!"

Her path is suddenly obstructed by a large violet crystal. She tries to crawl around the gate but another larger one appears there as well. A roar of snaps, clangs, and growls can be heard beyond the minerals but she is unable to catch a glimpse of what's happening on the other side. What is visible however, is the cloud of black smoke bellowing into the sky above.

* * *

*CLANG* the throwing knife sinks deep into the cerberus skull. Julius could hear the sound of screams ahead and prayed Carrie had made it to the girl in time. The woods were crawling with demons and the fire was growing out of control. Nothing could stop it now.

He ripped apart the wolf's side with his whip and raced up the path. Carrie was being swarmed with them. Fifteen? Twenty? They were moving too fast for him to count. With any other warrior he'd have been worried, but she moved graciously among the pack as if she were one of their own, masterfully slicing them apart in a delusional dance.

A lone cerberus pounces at her flank. Julius flips his whip around the creature's hind legs, yanking it backwards and releasing a powerful ray of negative magic. Carrie screams.

"Dammit Julius! I told you to stay back!" Carrie said. In the urgency he had forgotten to holster the whip upon approach. The whip vampire killer, was a magic canceler, and couldn't be used in conjunction with Carrie's witchlike abilities. As she sidestepped an enemy attack Carrie broke one of the vials from her hip and is instantly doused in bright blue holy flame. The creatures scamper back, though it won't hold them for long.

"Get her out of here I can handle myself" Carrie said.

"You want me to run back _down_ the mountain? The whole bloody things on fire!" Julius said.

"I meant up to the shrine doofus. She can't survive a walk through hell on her own." Carrie said.

"Heat rises Carrie" Julius said. As he spoke the effects of the holy water died down and hundreds of guardians began closing in from the trees. "Shrine it is then" Julius said. The crystals blocking his path exploded as he ran near. The woman stood directly on the other side.

"Time to go" Julius said. He picked her up and began racing up the steps between the red gates.

"Put me down! What's wrong with you!" the girl shouted as she pounded on his back.

"No can do miss. You lost your chance when Carrie told you to run before and you stood there alone with a toy" Julius said.

"It's not a toy" she said.

The wooden gates ahead suddenly cracked in pieces and strange tentacle covered creatures squeezed through the cracks.

"Nothing ever goes smoothly Julius" Julius says to himself, setting the girl down and drawing his whip. "Why would I ever expect otherwise."

* * *

The wolf was instantly incinerated in emerald smoke as Carrie fired magic into its jaws. She had dealt with these creatures during her first visit to Dracula's castle. They weren't tough in their own right, but a pack as large as this was different. Cerberus are social creatures and they can coordinate attacks among one another to tackle more potent prey.

This pack was endless, but ill coordinated. Caster must be summoning creatures en masse from the Necronomicon. The attack would have been better planned were Carmilla involved. This was a relief, but the pack was still dangerous. Carrie had no doubts she would die if she couldn't catch up with Julius.

The gates around the shrine exploded in blue smoke as Carrie threw another vial of holy water. She had been drawn to Hakuba shrine by a mysterious magic emanating from the peak and made a gamble that whatever forces created that structure were on their side. If this were true, the cerberus shouldn't be able to follow her past the protection of the stone stallions. Utilizing the brief opportunity, Carrie dashed into the blue flame and races up the path. The growls of dogs grow faint behind her.

"It worked!" Carrie says. But her praise came too soon as a column of black ink spirals towards her face. She ducks, suddenly noticing the tentacle monsters crawling on the other side.

Carrie floods her feet with a burst of magical energy and races up the mountain trail. Julius and the woman aren't far ahead but they too are being swarmed by the black creatures. She fires bursts of green ahead of her and equips her rings. But just as she closes in on their position her body is forced to the ground by a supersonic force.

The sky is transformed into a deep crimson red as though all other color drained from existence. Carrie leaps to her feet but the monsters are gone, as though vanished from existence. The woman they rescued appears unusually calm.

"They've done it" she says.

"Done what?" Carrie asks. She had rescued maidens before who turned out to be monsters or succubi. Though her thoughts drift to her own time within the castle when Julius and the vampire hunter Ciel pulled her from her hibernation chamber. What a hypocrite she had turned out to be.

"The gates around the shine are restored" the woman said. "We should be safe now"

As she spoke, the crimson color dulled and a normal atmosphere returned to the scenery. Carrie's glowing red eyes remained active as she studied the new phenomenon with intrigue. A new set of golden specks had replaced the trail she was following earlier, this time leading a current up the mountain rather than down. Something had indeed changed.

"That's a relief" Julius said. "Not often we catch a break like that"

"Yes" Carrie flatly said. Her eyes still wandering in the air.

"We should hurry to the shrine. The barrier won't protect us outside these gates" the woman said.

Doubts still lay in Carrie's mind as they walked steadily towards the top. Julius was busy chatting with the woman, whose name was Motoko Hakuba. Carrie wasn't in the mood for small talk herself. She'd been following this odd set of specks for months, and they were definitely of the same sort that flowed into Dracula's castle halfway around the world. Dracula had a presence here whether the young Hakuba was aware of it or not.

The path widened towards the top as it expanded into a short plateau. There were buildings and shops scattered about with a large bell positioned plainly at the center. Motoko cut off her conversation with Julius to grab a stout white cat waiting on a ledge.

"Mina! Mina I was so worried about you" Motoko said, embracing the cat. "I made some friends to fight off those nasty things so don't worry okay!"

"As happy as I am for your….cat" Carrie said. "I'd like to see what I've come here for."

"Patience isn't just cliché, it's intrinsic" came a crinkly voice. It came from a short, bald man walking slowly toward them with the aid of a wooden cane.

"Grandfather Hakuba" Motoko said. "We were attacked on the mountain, is everything all right?"

The old man grew silent.

Carrie stepped forward. "I tracked an energy source from Transylvania to your home. If your hiding something it won't remain secret for long"

"We don't keep secrets in this place. If you want knowledge you need only ask" the man said.

"I don't have _time_ for this" Carrie growled. "Am I the only sane one in this country?"

Julius reached to her out but she had already rushed to another part of the shrine.

"Your friend carries a great burden on her shoulders" said Grandfather Hakuba.

"Aye, she has some peculiar habits" Julius said. He had no intention of chasing after her this time. Though she pretended to be frustrated with others he had known her long enough to tell what was really on her mind. Or at least what he hoped to be true.

"Young Motoko has been working with us for many years. Thank you for saving her Mr?" Hakuba said.

"Julius Belmont" Julius said. "And the pleasure is mine"

"Ah, a Belmont" the man's face grew dark. "Then it is as we feared"

"If you and grandmother needed help you should have asked" Motoko said.

"We were hoping to wait until you were older Motoko. The duties of the shine maiden should not burden those around them so." Hakuba said.

"The situation has changed" Julius said. "We've been looking for this place for a while now. But now that we are here I'm not sure what to do."

"There is little you _can_ do. And what you could you've done already" Hakuba said. "We've known that forces beyond this world were trying to connect with the gate, but I had no idea the scope of those powers. I underestimated them, and my failure almost cost Motoko her life"

"It's perhaps more complicated than you realize" Julius said. "Have you ever heard of the Holy Grail?"

"I have not, though from the tone of your voice I doubt there is anything truly holy about it" Hakuba said.

"That remains to be seen" Julius said.

"Of course!" Hakuba laughed with a coarse cough. "I would never expect his castle to forge a connection so far away without help"

"So you know of the Count, and have been struggling to keep his powers at bay" Julius said. "Is there anymore I should know?"

"I never thought I'd seen something like this in my lifetime" Hakuba said. "There have been stories yes, but nothing so dark"

The man broke eye contact and began mumbling strange words in Japanese. Julius was unsure if he should continue interrogating him. The guy was trying hard to fill the role of a wise elder but it never appeared to be any more than an act. He was in over his head and something was preventing him from admitting that. Pride perhaps. The church should have been notified the second he noticed something odd emanating from the shrine. Despite this however, pressuring him further would accomplish nothing. What's done is done.

"Thank you for your time" Julius said. He bowed and turned to look for Carrie. Motoko remained at her mentor's side.

"You didn't tell him about the prophecy" Motoko said. "They aren't here to hurt us, why hide so much from him?"

"The tale of the woman born from stone is without a happy ending" Hakuba said. "Can't you see the man is in love?"

* * *

Carrie rushes past the array of shops and food stands with barely a glance. Most of them are empty anyways and the few that aren't are filled with trinkets or souvenir junk. This place probably has a season or a festival that draws larger crowds than today.

As she rushes past a wooden stand her eyes catch a glimmer of blue sitting on the table. She pauses to examine the stone, quickly noticing several others scattered around the table. Her heart beats loudly in her chest as the name recollects hundreds of dark memories from her past. The idea floods her mind so strongly she can almost smell the stench of death holding hostage to the air.

"Those crystals are not for sale" comes an old voice.

"I wasn't interested in buying them" Carrie said. She hadn't noticed the woman hunched behind the counter. The green cloak wrapped around her head blended in with the décor along the walls.

"Then I presume you know what these are?" she said.

"Do you?" Carrie questioned. Her eyes locked with the woman behind the counter. She held an aura similar to the man she met earlier, but different. Hers was much more genuine, as though the other man had been trying to mimic her manner like a mask. There was no doubt that this was the true elder Hakuba and keeper of the shrine.

"No" Hakuba said. "But I know what they are used for"

"You should rid them from this place" Carrie said. "Places like this shouldn't be dirtied with that kind of magic"

"Dirtied you say?" Hakuba said. "Dirty because of their potential or for their own sake?"

"Evil because of what they are used for" Carrie said. The old woman smiled. She genuinely smiled. It was so unexpected that Carrie had to stop herself from flooding her palms with an emerald glow.

"You grow tense during times of peace" Hakuba said. "Will on its own is powerful but it is also frivolous. I don't mean you harm Carrie Fernandez, quite the opposite"

"I don't like you" Carrie said bluntly. She hadn't intended to speak such things aloud. The woman was making her uncomfortable. She considered walking away but sensed there was more to be learned here.

"You have no obligation to like me" Hakuba said. "All will make sense in time, I just wish for you to proceed without regret"

That comment sent a shiver down her spine. "I have no regrets" Carrie commanded. A stiffness was growing around her shoulders. She didn't recall introducing herself to this woman. Did she really know this much about her or was it a merely a coincidence. "I hope I'm overreacting" Carrie thought. Yes that was it. She was born over a hundred years ago, it would be impossible for anyone to know her. Of the hundreds of people she had met one of them was bound to rub her the wrong way.

Carries eyes made their way to the stone steps ascending behind the stand.

"The gate is closed except during festivals" Hakuba said.

"You mean you won't let me go up there?" Carrie said.

"No, I will not" Hakuba said.

"Hmph" Carrie pouted. "I can see I was wrong then"

"Hey Carrie" Julius said, approaching the counter. "What are these?" he asked, failing to notice Mrs. Hakuba as well.

Carrie turns away from the counter. She knew Julius would catch up to her and didn't bother to wait for him.

"We're done here. Let's catch up with the others" Carrie said.

"So soon?" Julius questioned. He glanced back at the stone staircase and the red gate overlooking the mountain.

"There is indeed a black presence in this shrine. But there's nothing we can do to fight it now" Carrie said.

"You're more stubborn than usual. It was those rocks wasn't it? I've seen them before" Julius said.

"I highly doubt that" Carrie said.

They descended from the mountain, mysteriously untouched by the fires that once raged through it.

* * *

 **I feel this is the best chapter I've published so far. My writing has greatly improved since I started the series. We are well over halfway through the saga now and the fateful climax is approaching.**

 **Next chapter will focus on Saber and Kiritsugu.**

 **Let me know what you think. Don't forget to review!**


	8. Double Agent

A train is racing towards a track with 15 children tied down to the tracks. Next to you is a switch, pull it to divert the train onto a track with 9 children tied down.

Kiritsugu Emiya pulls the switch without hesitation.

The train dashes through the children, their bodies crunching across the ground as blood squirts across the gears. The wheels squeak but don't slow in their advance towards a group of 26 women tied down to the tracks. Just before them lies a ravine with buildings and a town downhill from the cliffs steep edge. Walking along those tracks is a large man who must weigh well over 700 pounds.

Kiritsugu shoots the man dead on the track. The train squeals and is derailed into the ravine upon hitting his massive body. But it doesn't stop.

"Aren't you going to go down there?" whispers the sweet voice of Carmilla. "There could be people in the way of the crash"

"It's not real" Kiritsugu says, watching as the train crashes into a hospital and catches on fire. "It's too much to be believable"

"Indeed, it's comical really. I mean of all things, a hospital? really?" Carmilla laughs. "So what's the score now. We were at 12,473 deaths by your hand, plus 10 makes it 12,483"

"And 11,932 lives saved" Kiritsugu says.

"Correct!" Carmilla smiles. "As a bonus I'll ignore those guys burning in the town down there. But I think I'm still winning"

"Please stop" Kiritsugu says.

"I'm trying to help you Emiya" Carmilla says. "You seek to be a hero. It's your goal to save as many lives as you can, numerically of course"

"You can't help me" Kiritsugu says.

"I'm winning this game by the numbers don't you agree?" Carmilla says. "I see things you miss, consequences that you overlook, and choices that you ignore"

The illusion fades away, returning Kiritsugu to the prison chamber and his bindings on the table.

"And soon I will have the Grail" Carmilla says.

A knock at the door interrupts Kiritsugu's response. As she rushes to the door he tries again to conjure enough magical energy to break his shackles but the mana drains from him like trying to hold water in a sieve.

"Good evening Kirei" Carmilla said. A shiver races down Kiritsugu's back as he hears that name.

"I'd prefer to skip the pleasantries for this meeting Carmilla" Kotomine says. "The church may be neutral on dealings with the Grail war, but it is unusual for us to conspire so with demons"

"That's why I'm so very very much appreciative you came hear so we could speak outside of that church" Carmilla said, fluttering her eyelashes.

Kotomine wasn't amused.

"If you have nothing of value to say than I'd best be on my way" Kotomine says. He steps around her to head outside, but as he does so he comes just into view of the inside of the chamber where Kiritsugu lies bound to a table.

"I know you better than you know yourself Kotomine" Carmilla said. "You didn't need a reason to come here other than that _I_ asked you to. And even stating that truth does nothing to change its veracity" Kotomine remained silent as he walked away.

"You wanted me to see that" Kiritsugu said. "What is this some kind of stage play?" He checked his surroundings for signs of an illusion like before, but found nothing.

Carmilla laughed, "That act wasn't for you dear. He's a lot like you though. Both of you have a very important role to play in all this. You just need a kick in the right direction", as she said it, Carmilla kicked him in the gut with the tip of her heel.

* * *

"This is the place" Irisviel said as she opened the gate.

Saber, Irisviel, and Olga decided to move away from the mansion after the unexpected visitation. This was a property Kiritsugu had purchased long before the start of the Grail War as a sort of "safe house" away from prying eyes.

They still hadn't heard word of Carrie or Julius, though the bird Elof fluttered in the trees nearby so they ought to be safe and away from danger. Saber assumed the bird would also contact them were trouble to arise.

"I didn't expect the home to be so large" Saber said, noting that the shed was nearly large enough to be considered a barn.

"The house may have been an inn long ago, but Kiritsugu didn't buy it for its size. We wanted privacy" Irisviel said. The property was enclosed within a stone fence that would indeed keep pedestrians from peeking inside. Saber wondered if this type of setup was common among mages. She didn't know many magic users in her time, but the one she was familiar with did spend a lot of time up in his tower now that she thought of it.

Olga was quick to begin casting barriers and enchantments along the property. After they brought most of their luggage inside, Saber quickly caught up to Irisviel as she walked back to the curb with the rest of their things. They didn't bring much from the mansion and left both homunculi behind to care for Illya, but there were still enough bags to require multiple trips.

"You shouldn't bother yourself with this Irisviel, I can handle it" Saber said. Although she wasn't a servant in the traditional sense, it still felt odd for Irisviel to be helping her with these things.

"That's kind of you Saber but I..." Irisviel began to say as she fell to the ground. Saber quickly dropped what she was carrying and rushed to help her up. "I'm being ridiculous aren't I?" Irisviel said. "How silly of me" Her eyes glazed past Saber towards the path leading into their home.

"Irisviel, please. You should go inside and rest" Saber firmly said. She walked alongside her as they made their way towards the door.

"You don't need to walk so close Saber. I can manage myself just fine" Irisviel said. But her steps wavered even as she spoke. There wasn't much in the way of furniture inside, but she did manage to find a chair for Irisviel to sit down.

Olga had since finished her casts and met Saber outside with the bags Irisviel dropped. "We are running out of time aren't we?" Olga asked.

"I don't fully understand the question" Saber said. "Is something wrong with Irisviel?"

"Homunculi aren't built to last forever. She was built specifically for the grail war." Olga said. "We are getting close to the end. I don't think her body can handle the accumulation of much more mana"

Saber turned to look back inside. "How much time does she have?" Saber said.

"Impossible to know for certain. Could be days, could be hours" Olga said. "It's not as if it's unnatural though. She's known these days were coming her entire life."

"And we still don't know where Kiritsugu is." Saber said. Olga took a step back as she spoke.

"Kiritsugu? Since when did you care so much about him?" Olga said.

"Is it so unusual for a servant to be concerned for their master's wellbeing?" Saber said.

"No" Olga said. "Saber, if I'm following your thoughts right. I don't think leaving here is a good idea. I'm a decent magus, but I can't protect her by myself if we're attacked by another servant."

"Kiritsugu commanded me not to go after him if it would jeopardize Irisviel's safety. But if what you say is true, there is nothing more I can do for her." Saber said, her armor materializing around her body. "I'm a warrior not a healer. Her safety now depends on finding Kiritsugu"

"No it doesn't" Olga said. "I think you're confused by Kiritsugu's words. He ordered you to protect the grail, not Irisviel."

Saber leapt from the grounds without returning a response. Irisviel was a person, and Kiritsugu was her lover. Anyone who truly knew love could never objectify their companion as they would a mere cup. Kiritsugu wasn't so low of a man to think as Olga implied. And even if her death was inevitable, he needed to be there.

* * *

"Are you familiar with the legend of Dracula" Carmilla asked.

"What about it?" Kiritsugu asked. The question reminded him of his father. The reminiscence terrified him, but how could Carmilla have known that?

"It is rumored that his reign will one day sink the world into a realm of chaos, and bring death to all that lives." Carmilla said. "Yet here's the irony, one must take life in order to prevent that catastrophic loss of life. Sounds familiar doesn't it?"

Kiritsugu preferred not to answer that question. He'd kill Dracula, given the chance, but the quickest way to end all suffering was to obtain the Holy Grail. There were far greater and older demons walking the planet than that dark lord.

"I have a secret to tell you Kiritsugu, and I mean that truthfully" Carmilla said. Her lips grew closer to his ear. "I'm a double agent" Her face shriveled in disappointment as she drew back to look Kiritsugu head on. "I trust you with my life Kiritsugu, don't you trust me?"

"Double agent of what?" Kiritsugu said. Carmilla pushed her hands over his mouth to keep them shut. "Shhhh, I said it was a secret! There are demons in this place." she whispered, and began to unhook the shackles from his limbs. "I'm here to destroy Dracula. That's all I care about anymore. You can have your worldly salvation and your grail if you wish, so long as the dark lord's presence is erased from this planet."

Kiritsugu fell the floor, free of his chains. He panted heavily as he tried regaining strength to limbs that had not moved in too long.

"One must sometimes kill a few to save a thousand Kiritsugu. I've been at this game for far too long, but the end is drawing near." Carmilla said. Kiritsugu fought to pull his head up to see her, but her body slithered between the walls before he could fully do so. He was free, and he was alone.

Kiritsugu struggled to stand. As he did a vicious force suddenly shook the room and slammed him to the floor again. The boom of explosions echoed through the stone floor as though a war was being fought below. He looked around the room and found his trench coat nailed to the wall; surprisingly with his pistol still tucked inside. The explosions around him didn't abate, and seemed to grow stronger as time went on. Holding onto the wall for support, Kiritsugu carefully stepped outside.

Immediately, he felt the rush of blood and mana return to his limbs. The command seals glowed with life. He could summon Saber, although the cause of the destruction rattling the fortress was still unknown to him. Were they trying to rescue him? No, they couldn't be. Carmilla had planned on letting him go and must know that he could use the command seals to summon a servant. For all he knew she had forces lying in wait for Saber to disappear so she could steal Irisviel and the grail.

He took a step forward and found strength in his steps again. The hallway was dark and illuminated by an eerie gray light. Dust fell from the ceilings with each shake but something else was stirring distinctly among the dark. As he walked forward the darkness suddenly fluttered outward across all sides. He dove to the ground to avoid the strong batting of wings as thousands of the dreadful creatures passed him by. Those weren't typical familiars. It was like he was back at his father's place so many years ago, surrounded by vampires.

He leapt to his feet and broke into a sprint down the hallway. His timing was critical and success depended on unpredictability to counter Carmilla and whatever "plans" she had in place. As he approached the end of the hall, he reinforced his arms with mana as he smashed through the door without slowing pace.

The sounds of war grow louder as he ducked to avoid a sword flying through the wall ahead of him. He was at the base of a large stairway leading several stories up. The architecture was confusing and it was difficult to discern if he was underground or above. But there wasn't time for deliberation as swords, spears, and axes continued crashing through the walls. If he wasn't quick, the rampage threatened to compromise the integrity of the entire staircase.

" _Time alter: double acceleration"_

He raced up the staircase as the ground shook with the smashing of rock and marble. The stairs were without a platform or a doorway to designate floors, and the ceiling was still another five or six stories above. He prayed there was an exit at the top as the shaking grew increasingly violent. His gut told him the hallway was going to collapse soon. His body leapt upwards six steps at a time.

" _Time alter: triple acceleration"_ he struggled to mutter as he raced upwards on a collapsing staircase. He leapt through the upmost entryway just as the tower crumbled around him. The ground was flat about him and he felt secure enough to bring his body back into a normal state. The room was gigantic, spanning several hundred meters across and at least eight stories high. Sunlight peered through numerous gashes and holes in the ceiling. There were no obvious signs of an exit despite dozens of dimly lit gateways opening into the room like the one he just walked though.

The clang of metal on metal was so loud Kiritsugu thought his ears might bleed. With a battle this loud it was likely that any servants in the surrounding area would fixate on this location, if they weren't already here. He crawled on his belly towards a balcony to get a better look.

There on the bottom floor he saw hundreds of monsters swarming into the room from below like a wave. Their movements seemed coordinated like an army of ants storming across the floor. Weapons of various sorts pounded into the horde enough to keep it from moving forward despite the unending reinforcements climbing the halls. Their bodies flew to either side into piles of flesh, metal and concrete. Standing at the end of the hall was a man dressed in gold.

"It's pointless to continue. I could end the entirety of your existence with but a breath." Archer said. "This is beginning to bore me. Submit to your rightful ruler and perhaps you will be spared. That includes you, gladiator of this so called grail war"

Kiritsugu stood from his hiding place. The archer class had eyes like a hawk. He'd been hoping the servant was Berserker or Rider, and lost this gamble.

From a standing perspective he could see more of the layout of the room. None of the tunnels appeared to move upward and it didn't look like there was an exit built for humans to leave at all. His only escape would be through one of the cracks in the ceiling, which he guessed was also how Archer had gained entrance.

Suddenly, a chunk of the ceiling burst open and a chariot soared down onto the platform adjacent from him.

"I told you I wanted to scout the area first!" Waiver said.

"There is no need to discern where the enemy is. He's right there!" Rider shouted.

"You seriously need to learn to be more subtle" Waiver said with a face palm.

Archer paused his assault, as he did so the room began to fill with the faceless bodies of monsters.

"So that's where these creatures have been sprouting from" Rider said. "Did you follow them here as well Archer?"

"It's none of a servants business to know where I go or why" Archer said. A platform suddenly formed under his feet and carried him up into the air, almost touching his hair against the ceiling. "I no longer find your presence entertaining. Be gone with you and let me reclaim my grail!"

Kiritsugu raced along the platform as the clang of steel rang around him. With Archer's attention on Rider he could no longer stall the monsters advance. Their corpses and bodies had already consumed much of the space below and was slowly moving up to the platforms he and Rider stood on. Had the room filled with corpses he may have been able to eventually climb up towards the ceiling, but with living beings he couldn't do so without risk of being attacked. He needed to turn the battles attention back to those creatures without getting caught within it himself. If only he had Maya, or his sniper rifle.

He checked his coat pockets and found eight rounds of ammunition and three origin bullets. Why would Carmilla remove his other armaments but leave these? His limited options were worrisome. He feared something terrible was about to happen. He looked around for something on the walls to climb, but as he searched the walls began to shiver and vanished before his eyes.

Instead, the landscape was cast into a never-ending field. The monsters below him fell over one another and spread across the world like slime, forming a barrier between Kiritsugu's position and that of Riders, and the army of soldiers lined up behind him. Archer continued soaring on his platform above.

"A reality marble" Archer said. "Impressive, for a false king"

The army charged forward upon the horde of monsters, impaling hundreds of them with their approach. The battle was incredibly one sided as Archer remained soaring safe on his platform above. Standing just beyond the chaos was Waiver. He was a student, and likely helpless in this ordeal. Did he even realize that his servant was about to die? Then, as if to answer his question, all three of Waivers command seals vanished in a flash of red light.

" _Time alter: double acceleration"_

Kiritsugu dashed around the corpses of monsters in his path as he watched Waiver's eyes fixating on his servant. He didn't notice as Kiritsugu raced upon him and punched him straight in the gut. His fist sunk into Waivers stomach without resistance. He had hoped the kid would pass out, but he collapsed consciously onto the stone floor of the platform and began to cough.

Archer remained soaring above them. "Ah yes, I nearly forgot about you mongrels" he said. "But that just goes to show how insignificant you are. If you're smart, you'd keep from my sight and leave me to what is rightfully mine" A greater scathe formed in the ceiling above and he soared outside.

Waiver stared back at Kiritsugu without saying a word.

"Relax kid I'm not here to hurt you. But we aren't out of this yet" Kiritsugu said. The swarm of monster corpses continued to rise and had since spilled onto the platform. "Alright kid, climb on. But try to be careful. They're not all dead" Kiritsugu said.

As they stepped onto the rising horde a creature climbed out from below and began stumbling towards their position. Kiritsugu stopped it with a single bullet to the face and pulled apart his pistol to reload.

"Why didn't you kill me" Waiver said. "We're enemies in the grail war. How am I supposed to be easy around you?" Kiritsugu shot another creature as it stepped forward.

"Can you hold your comments long enough for us to get out of here? You lost, go home and get yourself as far away from here as you can." Kiritsugu said.

The platform continued to rise with creatures surfacing in increasing frequency. As he shot another creature down he began to count the remaining bullets in his head. _Bang!_ 5 _Bang!_ 4

As they neared the top, Kiritsugu had Waiver step onto his shoulders and climb up. _Bang!_ 3 _Bang!_ 2 _Bang!_ 1\. _Bang! 0_

The creatures swarmed around him but the platform hadn't risen high enough for him to leap out yet. He fumbles into his jacket for his origin bullets and loads one in the socket. But before he can fire the clip, a voice familiar voice calls out from above. He leaps in the air and grabs onto her metallic gauntlet.

The air grew immensely warm as he crawled into the sun. They must be on the side of a mountain as Fuyuki City stretched just a few miles below them. Next to Saber stands Waiver and a motorcycle.

They manage to squeeze all three of them on the seat and race towards Irisviel, waiting for them in the city below.

* * *

Carrie and Julius heard the warlike rumble in the distance and quickened their pace. It was unclear to either of them what the source of those cries were, although they certainly came from the mountain they had descended merely hours before.

"Don't you think they might already be heading towards that mountain?" Julius asked.

"If they were leaving from the safe house we'd have run into them by now, so no" Carrie said.

"You're assuming they were at the safe house when the thing started" Julius said.

"Elof would have told me otherwise if they weren't" Carrie said. "Maybe you should just trust me." Right on cue, Elof soars into view above them.

Olga stands at the gate waiting for them.

"Great, your back. Now you can take a turn babysitting Irisviel while I go shopping. I can't stand sitting in a barren house like that." Olga says.

"What do you mean babysitting?" Carrie asks. "Where's Saber?"

"Ran off to rescue Kiritsugu" Olga said.

"What's wrong with Irisviel?" Carrie asks.

"Ah, that" Olga taps Carrie and Julius on the shoulder. "That's a bit more complicated" As she takes a step towards the house her body suddenly convulses in a spasm. "Shit" Olga says. "Somethings broken through the barrier"

* * *

 **I apologize if this chapter seemed a bit rushed. (Because it was)**

 **Til next time!**


End file.
